Un Nuevo Comienzo
by XxKarlosxX
Summary: Los RRBZ descubren nuevos poderes luego de ser golpeados por un rayo Z blanco, ¿Que sera de sus vidas ahora que son buenos?¿Y si a causa de ello, tienen nuevos enemigos? Capitulo 13:¡Poder del Berserker!
1. ¿¡Ahora Somos Buenos?

**Hola, este es el primer fic que escribo, jeje, perdonen si es muy corto, es que soy nuevo en estas cosas ñ_ñ, en fin, Este fic está basado en las PPGZ, o sea, la versión en anime, pero acá la ciudad no se llama Tokio, sino Nueva Saltadilla, es que no me acostumbro a Tokio ñ_ñ, pero bueno, lo que si no cambia son los nombres de las chicas, se quedaran en japonés, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

* * *

**

Un Nuevo Comienzo

Capítulo I: ¿¡Ahora Somos Buenos!?

El día era esplendido, el sol brillaba como nunca en Nueva Saltadilla, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

-¡Vengan acá mocosos malcriados!- gritan un grupo de personas que perseguía descontroladamente a un trío de jóvenes-¡no huyan!

-¡No pueden alcanzarnos!- dice uno de los chicos que corrían-¡son muy lentos!- y comienza a reír.

-¡Sí, no nos alcanzarán nunca!-prosigue otro de los chicos.

-¡Por acá chicos!-logra decir el tercero – ¡directo al parque!

Los tres jóvenes comienzan a correr en dirección al parque para perder de vista a la multitud que los perseguía, y dio efecto, ya que los perdieron.

-Parece que nos libramos de ellos, buena idea Brick-concluye diciendo el rubio, el cual vestía con un polar azul y unos jeans del mismo color.

-Pues claro Boomer, si soy el más inteligente de los tres- dice mientras hace gestos de grandeza, este vestía con una chaqueta de color rojo y negro, jeans negros y una gorra roja y negra.

-Oigan, creo que se están acercando- comenta el pelinegro, el cual usaba un chaleco verde oscuro, debajo de este una camiseta de mangas largas negra, una bufanda verde opaco y unos jeans azul oscuro – mejor vayámonos de… - pero en ese momento comienza a divisar en el cielo una especie de rayo blanco, el cual comienza a descender rápidamente hacia ellos- hermanos, ¡miren eso!- logra decir mientras apunta con su dedo al cielo.

-Que pasa Butch, que es lo que… -pero al ver hacia donde señalaba su hermano…- ¡mierda, corran!-termina diciendo Brick.

Pero fue inútil, el relámpago los golpeo a los tres sin que pudieran hacer algo al respecto, en ese preciso momento podía divisarse como de sus cuerpos comenzaba a ser expulsado un aura negra, la cual desapareció en un instante. Pasados unos minutos, los tres se levantan del suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero al verse cada uno se dan cuenta de que tienen puesto sus trajes de RRBZ.

-¿Qué hacemos con esta ropa?-pregunta Boomer –si hace unos instantes estábamos vestidos normales.

En ese momento aparece el grupo de personas que los perseguían anteriormente.

-¡Malditos, nos las pagaran por haber arruinado nuestra heladería!- les gritan furiosos aquellos que al parecer eran los dueños de la tienda, en la cual los chicos habían arrojado ranas, gusanos y toda clase de animales rastreros, estaban dispuestos a golpearlos cuando el más joven de los tres les interrumpe.

-Lamentamos haberles arruinado la clientela, pero estamos dispuestos a pagar por nuestras travesuras-termina diciendo, mientras sus hermanos lo miran con la boca abierta.

-De a cuerdo, trabajarán para nosotros por un mes para pagar los helados que echaron a perder- comenta el jefe de la heladería.

-Trato hecho, comenzamos mañana- dice el rubio, mientras sus ahora "compañeros de trabajo" se van del lugar.

-Boomer… ¿Qué mosca te pico?, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable? Y lo más importante, ¿¡Porque tomas decisiones sin consultarnos antes!?-le grita enojado su hermano mayor.

-Butch tiene razón, ¿Por qué no nos preguntaste antes de decir que trabajaríamos para ellos?-pregunta también enojado el pelirrojo- ni modo, mañana iremos a trabajar.

-¿¡Qué!?-grita el pelinegro – yo no pienso trabajar.

-Lo quieras o no ya está decidido- concluye diciendo el rubio.

Así que sin más que decir, los tres comienzan a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad, en ese momento, al dirigir sus miradas a un callejón, logran divisar a tres sujetos los cuales acorralaban a una señora intentando robarle.

-¡Ayuda!- grita desesperadamente la mujer, pero los ladrones le tapan la boca.

-Nadie te va a ayudar- echando una risa malvada.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!-comenta el pelirrojo.

-¡Ni crean que se saldrán con las suyas!- dice el rubio.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaron!- continua el pelinegro.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, un grupo de mocosos que se creen héroes- dice uno de los ladrones.

-No son más que unos idiotas -continúa el segundo.

Pero en ese preciso momento a los tres les comienzan a brillar las manos, hasta que de la nada, les aparece un objeto diferente a cada uno.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- se pregunta Brick al ver que tenía en sus manos un "Beyblade" y su lanzador, los cuales eran de color rojo y negro, y tenían una "R" blanca.

-¿Y esto?- dice Boomer al darse cuenta de que sujetaba una especie de rifle de agua, el cual era de color azul y negro, con una letra "R" blanca.

-¡Miren estos guantes!- prosigue Butch, contento, a la vez que comienza a ponérselos, los cuales eran de color verde oscuro y negro, con una "R" blanca.

Los tres no podían creer lo que pasaba, pero son interrumpidos por uno de los ladrones.

-Que lindo, a los nenitos les aparecieron unos juguetitos, ahora van a querer jugar con nosotros-mira a sus compañeros y les hace una seña a cada uno para que ataquen a los RRBZ, estos asienten con la cabeza y se preparan para atacar.

Uno de los ladrones se dirige hacia Boomer para clavarle su daga, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente y le apunta con su rifle.

-¡Hidrobomba!- grita mientras jala del gatillo rociándolo con un potente chorro de agua, el cual lo lanza varios metros hacia la calle.

Otro de los ladrones intenta golpear a Butch con sus manoplas, pero le esquiva haciendo una finta hacia la izquierda, quedando luego detrás del bandido.

-¡Ráfaga sónica!- pronuncia fuertemente el pelinegro mientras asesta un golpe al aire, el cual genera un choque de viento fuerte que impacta al ladrón dejándolo tirado en la calle.

-¡Maldita sea!-grita el jefe de la banda al ver a sus aliados caídos, el cual se dirige a golpear a Brick pero este en un ágil movimiento queda detrás de él, preparándose para lanzar su blade.

-¡Ciclón!-termina diciendo a la vez que jala del cordel de arrastre, lanzando el blade rápidamente, el cual comienza a girar velozmente alrededor del Jefe, provocando un torbellino que lo lanza hacia la calle.

-Mierda, ¡Huyamos de aquí!-gritan los tres delincuentes.

-¡Claro que no!- gritan al unísono los RRBZ.

-¡Magnitud 4!- grita Butch al instante en que salta e impacta el suelo con sus puños, provocando un sismo el cual era lo suficiente como para detener a los maleantes.

-¡Rayo de hielo!- Boomer empuja la culata de su rifle, cambiándolo de modalidad, al apretar el gatillo, es expulsado un potente disparo gélido, el cual congela a los ladrones.

-¡Calcinador!- Brick lanza su blade alrededor de los ladrones inmovilizados, provocando que este comience a hacer una tormenta de fuego la cual los descongela, los deja inconscientes y con quemaduras graves.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a los Rowdyruff Boys Z- dicen los tres mientras hacen su pose, en ese instante recuerdan a la señora que se encontraba en el callejón, así que se dirigen hacia ella para ayudarla.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunta el rubio.

-Si, muchísimas gracias, estoy eternamente agradecida-dice esta.

-No es nada- continua el pelirrojo, mientras se rasca el cuello.

-Si pudiera hacer algo por ustedes…-comienza a pensar- ¡ya sé!, ¿qué tal si les doy hospedaje en mi hotel? Será gratis, solo porque ustedes me salvaron- termina de decir la mujer mientras que los tres hermanos no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-¿¡Nos está hablando enserio!?- preguntan los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que sí, los llevaré a mi hotel, se encuentra muy cerca de aquí, síganme-dice la señora mientras que comienza a guiarlos a su nuevo "hogar".

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar oscuro y siniestro se encontraba un aura maligna, la cual comienza a tomar forma humana. Al completar su transformación se logra divisar a un joven de cabello plateado, ojos purpura, y una vestimenta con diseños en color purpura y negro. Este ser comienza a reír maléficamente…

Es el comienzo de un nuevo enemigo… y tal vez… uno de los más peligrosos…

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno, ahi está el primer capítulo, lo sé, es muy corto, pero es el primero que escribo jeje ñ_ñ, en fin, acepto criticas xD, Bueno, me despido, Bye!**


	2. El Hotel 5 Estrellas

**Jeje, que bueno que a alguien le gusto mi fic ñ_ñU, gracias por el Review. Bueno, acá les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero también les guste ñ_ñ, por cierto, debo admitir que tome prestados los nombres que gabiiii981 les puso a los RRBZ en su fic, pero únicamente tome prestados sus nombres, nada mas ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

* * *

**

Capítulo II: El Hotel 5 Estrellas

Los RRBZ habían salvado a una señora que aparentaba tener unos 40 años aproximadamente, iba bien vestida, tenía el cabello corto el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros de color castaño claro, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad ambarina. Ella los estaba guiando a su hotel, al parecer en forma de agradecimiento por ayudarla les prometió hospedaje gratuito, los chicos aún no podían creerlo.

-Ya llegamos- dice la mujer- este es mi hotel- comenta mientras señala a un gran edificio.

Era un gran hotel de varios metros cuadrados y muy alto, al menos de treinta pisos. Las paredes de rojo ladrillo imponían y las grandes ventanas de las habitaciones se encontraban tapadas por cortinas y te hacían pensar sobre la buena vista que debían de tener los clientes del lugar. El parking privado que poseía se encontraba lleno de limusinas negras y blancas, unas más grandes que otras, que brillaban al sol.

Un botones de traje azul marino con un bordado en dorado en el que se podía apreciar el logotipo del lugar, abrió la puerta dorada con una pequeña reverencia y entraron en el interior de aquel palacio. Este era aún más sorprendente que el exterior, habían facilitado una sala de espera con exquisitos muebles, en las blancas paredes se podían apreciar espléndidos cuadros de diversos temas y el suelo de mármol blanco reflejaba todo como un espejo.

Los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tantos lujos, lo cual les hacía pensar en lo costoso que en realidad debían ser las habitaciones. La mujer se dirige hacia la recepcionista que se encontraba en el vestíbulo, vestía el uniforme del hotel, era idéntico al que utilizaba el botones, solo que con falda y tacones, ella al verla se levanto de su asiento.

-Buenas noches Sra. Elizabeth, es un placer verla, ¿qué es lo que necesita?- pregunta la joven algo temblorosa.

-Buenas noches Srta. Miriam, necesito una habitación para estos chicos, la 232- al finalizar, la muchacha la vio algo asombrada, esa habitación era una de las más costosas-¡ah!, y por cierto, ahora les haré un contrato el cual les permitirá utilizarla de forma gratuita-concluido esto la recepcionista se cae de su asiento.

-Sra. Elizabeth, está usted segura de…-comienza a decirle la joven mientras se levanta mientras que demuestra una expresión de extrañeza, pero al ver el rostro de su jefa, la cual era muy amenazadora, saca de un cajón una llave la cual tenía inscripta el numero 232, era de color azul oscuro con detalles en dorado-¡Aquí tienen!-concluye de decir mientras le entrega el objeto rápidamente a los chicos.

-Muchas gracias, síganme- comenta la dueña mientras se dirige al elevador, los chicos la siguen.

Llegando al piso 19, el ascensor se detiene, indicando que ya habían llegado a su destino. La dama los dirige por un largo pasillo, hasta que llegan a una puerta de caoba barnizada con el número 232 inscripto en ella.

-Aquí es-dice colocando la llave y abriendo paso-esta será su habitación, espero que sea de su agrado, mañana en la mañana tendrán listo el contrato, buenas noches y gracias-dicho esto le entrega la llave a Brick y se va de la habitación.

-No puedo creerlo- comenta anonadado Boomer.

-Ni yo-continua Butch- quien hubiese pensado que haciendo el bien tendríamos… -pero no pudo continuar ya que al pensar en lo que dijo se detuvo unos minutos procesando lo ocurrido…

-¡Haciendo el bien!-gritan los tres al darse cuenta por fin que habían hecho buenas acciones, estaban tan asombrados con el hotel y lo sucedido que no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo que habían hecho.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que hagamos buenas obras, si nosotros somos los malos?-pregunta intrigado Boomer.

-No tengo ni idea, pero… ¿desde qué momento empezamos a comportarnos diferentes?-pregunta Butch.

-Haber… el primero en comportarse extraño fue… ¡Boomer!, que se disculpó con los de la heladería y les prometió que trabajaríamos para ellos.

-Yo no les dije que trabajaríamos para ellos, yo solo dije que pagaríamos por nuestras travesuras- comenta un poco molesto el rubio- pero a decir verdad… no comprendo porque me disculpe, y mucho menos, el por qué ayudamos a esa señora, si además nosotros somos los malos-termina diciendo el rubio.

En ese momento los tres comienzan a pensar en lo que sucedió antes y recordaron la centella blanca que los golpeo.

-¡Eso es!, ¡fue el rayo el que nos cambio, por eso somos buenos!-grita exaltado Brick.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que un simple rayo nos cambiara a los tres?-pregunta Butch.

-Eso sí que no lo sé- comenta Boomer- pero creo que habría que descansar ya que mañana comenzamos a trabajar.

-Además hay que volver a la normalidad, ya que estamos vestidos como los RRBZ- dice Brick, entonces los tres asienten y hacen lo que dijo anteriormente -vayamos a las camas, que mañana será un largo día- y los tres se dirigen a su habitación para descansar.

Al día siguiente llaman a la puerta, se trataba de la dueña del hotel, como no abría nadie decidió utilizar su llave maestra, al entrar se dirige a los cuartos de los chicos, los cuales se encontraban completamente dormidos, así que se dispone a despertarlos.

-¡A levantarse dormilones!- grita eufórica Elizabeth mientras comienza a golpear unas cacerolas y ollas, los RRBZ al escuchar semejante ruido se despiertan asustados.

-¡Donde es el incendio!-Grita Brick mientras se levanta de un salto de la cama.

-¡Terremoto!-Grita Butch intentando levantarse, pero se enreda con las sabanas y cae al suelo.

-¡Avalancha!-Grita Boomer asustado.

-Buenos días dormilones, es hora de levantarse-les dice la dueña del hotel.

Los chicos comienzan a fregarse los ojos mientras bostezaban, al ver el reloj, se dan cuenta de que marcaba las 6:00 am.

-¡Las seis de la mañana!-gritan los tres-¡Por qué tan temprano!

-Es que ya tengo los papeles listos para que puedan hospedarse acá, solo necesito que me digan sus nombres, edades y sus firmas-dice mientras les muestra unos papeles.

Sin más que hacer, los tres comienzan a presentarse, pero antes de comenzar, Brick se puso a pensar y les dice en secreto a sus hermanos.

-Oigan, no deberíamos decirle nuestro nombre de RRBZ, ya que de lo contrario, nuestra identidad secreta no serviría de nada.

-¿Pero que acaso ella ya no lo sabe?-pregunta inocentemente el rubio.

-Es verdad, el bobo tiene razón, ella ya sabe quiénes somos- continua el pelinegro.

-De a cuerdo, ya sé que ella sabe nuestra identidad secreta, pero a lo que me refiero es que de ahora en adelante debemos llamarnos de otra forma- dicho esto los tres asienten y se dirigen hacia Elizabeth, que esperaba sus respuestas.

-Mi nombre es Masaru Ishida, tengo 15 años -comenta el pelirrojo.

-El mío es Makoto Shirai, al igual que Masaru, tengo 15 -continua el rubio.

-Yo me llamo Kojiro Yagami, tengo 15 también-concluye el pelinegro.

-De a cuerdo ahora solo deberán firmar este contrato- termina de decirles mientras les entrega el documento, ellos reciben el escrito y hacen lo que les pidió la mujer, una vez finalizado, se lo devuelven– listo, ahora podrán vivir acá por el tiempo que gusten, sin que nadie les moleste-confirmo la señora-ah y por cierto, vístanse y bajen, que ya les prepararon el desayuno- dicho esto, ella se retira.

-Sí que es un poco extraña, ¿no creen?- los tres asientan con la cabeza y se preparan para bajar. Al llegar a la planta baja, la señora los esperaba y les indica hacia donde debían dirigirse. Ellos comienzan a marchar hacia el restaurante el cual les indicó, y se encuentran con un desayuno sorprendente. Ellos sin perder un minuto, comienzan a devorar sus alimentos como si se tratara de su última comida, no podían creer lo delicioso que se encontraba; una vez finalizado, levantan los platos y se dirigen hacia la cocina.

-¡Ese desayuno estufo fantástico!-comentan alegres los tres mientras entran- muchas gracias- dejan los platos en la mesa y se van del hotel.

-¿Así que hoy empezamos a trabajar verdad?-pregunta un poco desanimado Kojiro.

-Sí, ya nos comprometimos en que lo haríamos, así que no hay otra opción- comenta Masaru.

Sin más que decir, los tres de dirigen a la heladería para comenzar con su nuevo trabajo…

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, vuelvo a mencionar que tome prestado los nombres que les puso gabiiii981 les puso a los RRB en su fic, en caso de que ella se enoje por eso, me disculpo, sinceramente, es que me agradaron esos nombres que ella les puso, yo únicamente le cambie el apellido a Butch, pero lo de más, son los nombres que ella se había ingeniado. En fin, me despido, hasta pronto, Chau!!!**


	3. ¡A Trabajar!

**Jeje, bueno, acá esta el tercer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado xD, por cierto, si, habrá una relación amorosa entre los RRBZ y las PPGZ, pero no quiero contar nada hasta que suceda XD, ok? xP, bueno, sin más que decir, lo continúo: **

**Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

* * *

**

Capítulo III: ¡A Trabajar!

Los RRBZ se dirigían a la heladería, al llegar se dan cuenta de que aún está cerrado, así que deciden esperar.

Pasada una hora aparece el dueño de la tienda, aparentaba tener 42 años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello corto de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su pelo, vestía con una camisa de mangas cortas blancas y unos jeans azules. Él al verlos, río.

-No creí que vendrían-dice su jefe con una sonrisa.

-Nosotros le prometimos que vendríamos, y eso haremos- comenta el rubio.

-Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?- pregunta el pelinegro.

-Para empezar-comienza a hablar mientras saca unas llaves de su bolsillo, abre la puerta central del local y entran-limpiar el desorden que provocaron ayer- termina diciendo, mientras les señala todas las manchas de helado en las paredes y techo celestes, sin mencionar las ventanas que daban vista hacia la calle, que se encontraban completamente sucias, todo a causa de sus travesuras.

Al ver el completo desorden que provocaron, Masaru y Kojiro miran con odio a Makoto por haberlos metido en esto, él solo intentaba ignorarlos, cosa que resulto difícil. Los tres comienzan a limpiar las mesas y sillas, las cuales estaban caídas por el alboroto del día anterior.

Una vez terminado de adecentar el lugar para los clientes, comienzan a asear las paredes seguidas de las ventanas, mientras lo supervisa su jefe, el cual no podía creer que habían dicho la verdad. Pasan unas horas y al fin el lugar queda impecable, y comienzan a llegar sus compañeros de trabajo, estos no podían creerlo, el lugar estaba como nuevo, en comparación de a cómo se encontraba ayer.

-Al parecer sí dijeron la verdad-comenta uno del grupo.

-Parece que sí-continúa otro.

-Pero aun así tendrán que trabajar para pagar por la mercancía desperdiciada –concluye diciendo el jefe-

-De acuerdo-dicen los tres hermanos sin ganas, no deseaban trabajar, pero debían hacerlo.

-¿Y cuando abren?- pregunta el pelirrojo.

-A la 01:00 pm- le responden.

-A la 01:00 pm…-repite él mirando el reloj- y son las 12pm, ¿Así que tenemos una hora de descanso?

Todos iban a negarse, pero el jefe se les adelanta.

-Claro que sí, han demostrado que cumplieron su palabra- todos le miraban mal, pero al tratarse de su jefe, el cual podría despedirlos, prefirieron callarse- pero los quiero ver trabajando cuando abramos-al concluir, los tres hermanos asienten y se sientan en unos bancos que se encontraban en la vereda.

-Sí que fue duro limpiar todo eso- comenta agotado Makoto.

-No pensé que nosotros provocáramos tanto desorden-continua Kojiro.

-Sí, pero será mejor que descansemos un poco, ya que dentro de una hora comenzamos a trabajar-finaliza diciendo Masaru, los tres asienten y se disponen a descansar un poco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un trió de chicas vestidas con atuendos de colores se encontraban volando por el cielo en busca del algo.

-No veo nada raro-comenta una de las tres chicas, la de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas y ropa de color celeste.

-Yo tampoco-prosigue una de ellas, la pelirroja con una gran cola de caballo y ropa de color Rosa.

-¡Ya me harté!-continua la más agresiva del grupo, la cual tiene el cabello negro alborotado, con la misma ropa que sus compañeras- ¡desde ayer que estamos buscando el paradero de aquello que haya golpeado el Rayo Z y no hemos encontrado nada!-logra decir furiosa mientras se para en seco.

-Tienes razón Buttercup-le afirma su amiga- desde que nos llamo el profesor ayer en la tarde no hemos podido hacer nada.

*Flash Back*

-¡Peach, llama a las chicas, hay problemas!- le dice el profesor al perrito parlante, este hizo lo que le ordenaron y al poco tiempo ellas aparecen en el laboratorio-¡Chicas, hay un contratiempo!

-¿De qué se trata profesor?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-Lo que sucede es esto: estábamos experimentando con la sustancia Z en una máquina para que reanime a las plantas marchitas, y de nuevo volvió a salir disparado un rayo Z-le responde Ken, el hijo del profesor Utonio.

-Esto es grave, y si el rayo altera a alguien y lo convierte en malvado y…-pero Blossom es interrumpida por el profesor.

-Por suerte ,solo salió disparado una sola centella, y este era de color blanco, el problema es que este fue muy potente, y vaya a saber que pueda ocasionar-dice un poco preocupado el profesor- así que chicas, deberán investigar si el rayo golpeó a alguien, y si es el caso, tráiganlo al laboratorio.

Tras decir esto, las PPGZ se van del laboratorio y comienzan a buscar por toda Nueva Saltadilla el paradero del rayo Z, o más bien, a quienes pudieron ser golpeados por él.

*End Flash Back*

-Es verdad, a duras penas logramos poder dormir anoche-continua la pelirroja- ¿Qué tal si tomamos un descanso por hoy?-Dicho esto, las tres asienten, se dirigen al suelo y vuelven a la normalidad.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?-pregunta Miyako.

-¿Que les parece si tomamos unos helados?-comenta Kaoru.

-¡Sí!-Grita de alegría la pelirroja-hoy es perfecto para tomar unos, ya que está haciendo bastante calor últimamente, ¡y unas cremas heladas serían perfectos para refrescarnos!

-De a cuerdo, pero ¿donde se encuentra la heladería más cercana?- pregunta la rubia.

-¡Síganme, conozco una que se encuentra muy cerca de aquí!-dice emocionada la pelirroja, mientras comienza a correr en una dirección, dejando atrás a sus amigas en la calle de asfalto.

-¡Oye, espéranos Momoko!-gritan ambas a su amiga, la cual se la podía divisar muy poco.

* * *

Los RRBZ se encontraban aún descansando en la banca hasta que…

-Se acabo el intermedio, ¡a trabajar!-dice con un grito su jefe, provocando que se exalten, luego su patrón entra al local y tras él le siguen los chicos.

Estos comienzan con su trabajo pidiendo órdenes y demás a los diversos clientes que comenzaban a llegar.

-Aquí es chicas, esta es la heladería- comenta una chica de cabello pelirrojo largo atado con un gran moño del mismo color formando una gran cola de caballo mientras ingresa al lugar.

-Deberías habernos esperado al menos- comenta una chica que ingresa al lugar cansada, vestida de colegiala, con su cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas.

-A mi no me importa, ya que hicimos ejercicio mientras veníamos –dice alegre otra joven ingresando junto con las otras dos, la cual vestía con unos shorts verdes, una camiseta amarilla con verde y una gorra a juego.

Una vez dentro eligen una mesa, que se encontraba junto a una ventana con vista hacia la calle, y esperan a que las atiendan. En ese momento aparecen tres jóvenes con delantales los cuales venían listos para recibir sus órdenes.

-Hola, ¿que desean?-preguntan los tres sin poder verlas ya que se encontraban de espaldas conversando.

-Bueno, yo quiero un helado de…-comienza a decir Momoko, pero al darse la vuelta y verlos reaccionan de inmediato levantándose de las sillas las tres.

-¡Ustedes!-gritan exaltadas las tres al mismo tiempo, provocando que las demás personas los miren por el susto.

Las tres chicas los veían asombradas, ya que no podían creer que se encontrasen con los RRBZ…

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno, ahí está, como verán, ya hicieron aparición las PPGZ en mi fic xD, pero bueno, solo les diré que esperen, que dentro de poco coloco el capitulo 4… en realidad, tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 8 xD, y tu ya lo sabes muy bien** **chica infernal xD. Bueno, me despido, Chau!!!**


	4. El Reencuentro

**Bueno, aca les dejo el capitulo 4, espero les guste, pero antes debo hacerles una pregunta… se entiende mi fic? Jeje es que como es el primero que escribo y ps, no sé si me entiendan o no jeje, en fin, dejando de lado mis tonterías, continúo:**

**Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

* * *

**

Capítulo IV: El Reencuentro

Las PPGZ no podían creer que se encontraran en el mismo sitio que sus enemigos, después de dos años que no se veían.

-¿¡Que hacen aquí Rowdyruff Boys Z!?-preguntan las chicas al mismo tiempo, provocando que los chicos se exalten y les tapen las bocas para que guarden silencio mientras que miran hacia ambos lados para ver que nadie las haya escuchado.

-¡No lo digan tan fuerte o nos descubrirán!-les dicen los tres sin dejar de cubrirles la boca.

-¿Descubrirlos, acaso planean algo?- pregunta Momoko una vez que quita la mano de su boca.

-No tramamos nada, trabajamos aquí- comentan los tres.

-¿¡Trabajan!?-preguntan asombradas- ¡es el fin del mundo!

-Sí… como digan-continúan los chicos mientras que las miran un poco molestos- ¿y qué van a pedir?

-¿Qué? ¿Es verdad?-preguntan confundidas, ya que aun no se lo creían.

-Sí, es verdad, ¡y les estaríamos agradecidos de que nos dieran sus pedidos, por que el tiempo es oro!- les dice un poco enojado Masaru.

-Miren al señor simpatía- comenta en broma Momoko.

-Oigan, digan lo que quieren, que si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo nos iremos- dice Kojiro.

-Oye, nosotras somos clientes, y deberán hacernos caso- le reprocha Kaoru al pelinegro, el cual comenzó a mirarla desafiante, cosa que no fue desapercibida por ella respondiéndole con el mismo gesto, pero en ese momento Miyako y Makoto los detienen antes de que comiencen a pelear.

-Hermano, las chicas tienen razón, ellas son nuestros clientes, y como tales, tendremos que esperar a que ordenen lo que quieren-le dice el rubio a su hermano.

-Boomer tiene razón, pero nosotras tampoco deberíamos hacerlos esperar, ya que quizás los despidan por nuestra culpa-continua la joven de ojos celestes.

-Eh, aún no se tu nombre, pero no me llames por mi apodo de Rowdyruff Boys Z, mi nombre es Makoto Shirai- le dice con una sonrisa.

-Ahí se va nuestra identidad secreta- comenta el pelirrojo mientras se golpea la cabeza con su mano-en fin, mi nombre es Masaru Ishida y el es Kojiro Yagami-dice el pelirrojo señalando al pelinegro.

-De acuerdo- dicen las chicas mientras asienten con la cabeza y se presentan.

-Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, encantada-le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa al rubio.

-El mío es Momoko Akatsutsumi- dice la pelirroja mientras miraba la carta con avaricia.

-Yo me llamo Kaoru Matsubara- continua la pelinegra.

-Muy bien, ¿de qué quieren sus helados?- pregunta cortante el pelinegro.

-Yo quiero un helado de Pistacho- ordena la morena mientras mira a Kojiro- pero rápido, que no tengo todo el día-al terminar, el pelinegro asiente y se da media vuelta- por cierto, ¡lindo delantal!-tras decir esto, la morena comienza a reír a carcajadas, mientras que el pelinegro con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo se va del lugar con los puños apretados.

-Yo dos de Fresa-continua la pelirroja, en ese momento Masaru la mira raro.

-¿Dos?-pregunta algo extrañado, mientras esta le responde asintiendo con la cabeza-ni modo, ya vengo-dice mientras se dirige hacia la heladera con sabores.

-Y yo quiero uno de Crema del cielo por favor- le dice sonrientemente Miyako a Makoto, este se le queda mirando por unos segundos ya que se quedo hipnotizado por su hermosura-¿qué sucede, tengo algo en la cara?-pregunta preocupada buscando algo con que mirar su reflejo.

-¡No, estas preciosa!-asegura al salir de trance, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se le pone la cara colorada-eh, quiero decir, ¡ahora traigo tu helado!- le responde apurado, mientras se marcha rápidamente en dirección a sus hermanos, dejando a una Miyako sonrojada.

-¿Mis oídos me engañan o él te dijo que estas hermosa?-preguntan Momoko y Kaoru, pero Miyako no podía articular palabra alguna, hasta que reacciona.

-Claro que no, de seguro estamos muy mal de los oídos-dice nerviosa la rubia-es imposible que él haya dicho eso…

-Creo que tienes razón-concluyen por decir las otras dos, sin dejar de mirar en la dirección de los chicos, los cuales se podía ver que conversaban muy por lo bajo.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que ella se crea que es mi jefa!-comenta enojado el pelinegro-si me vuelve a hablar así, o se burle de mí, juro que…-pero es interrumpido por su hermano.

-Yo tampoco soporto que me den ordenes, pero no tenemos otra opción…-en ese momento llega Makoto con la cara roja-oye, ¿qué te paso en el rostro…?-pregunta al verle con atención.

-Es que yo…-el rubio no podía formar palabra alguna, aún se encontraba avergonzado por lo de hace unos instantes.

Kojiro empieza a mirar en dirección a las chicas y se da cuenta de que Miyako también se encontraba sonrojada.

-Yo sé lo que sucede, Makoto le echo el ojo a Miyako, y de seguro hizo el ridículo-dice mientras se echa a reír.

-¡No es eso!-responde el rubio- ¡es solo que tengo demasiado calor!

-Sí claro- dice sarcásticamente su hermano, el rubio ya estaba por empezar a pelear con él pero es detenido por Masaru.

-Oigan, ya paso, ¿de acuerdo?, solo vayamos a llevarles los helados, que ya tardamos demasiado-tras decir esto, los tres le llevan las cremas heladas a las chicas.

* * *

Las tres jóvenes pueden ver como empiezan a acercarse los RRBZ con sus helados, una vez que llegan, Kaoru empieza...

-Ya era hora, pensé que nunca vendrías- comenta la morena para molestar al pelinegro, este solo se limita a entregarle el helado- Más te vale que no tenga ningún insecto-vuelve a molestarle.

-No tiene… ningún… insecto…- Kojiro ya estaba a punto de estallar, pero su hermano lo tranquiliza.

-Aquí tienes tus dos helados, no te atragantes-tras decir esto la pelirroja le mira con enojo, pero este solo se limita a ignorarla.

Makoto estaba a punto de entregarle el helado a Miyako, pero cuando ella le mira, ambos se sonrojan. El rubio le entrega su crema y se aleja.

Las chicas comienzan a tomar sus refrescantes postres, mientras ellos siguen atendiendo a los demás clientes, en una que otra ocasión las miradas de Miyako y Makoto se interceptaban y al instante ambos se giraban para que no se den cuenta de su sonrojo. Una vez que terminaron de tomar sus helados y charlar un buen rato, deciden que era hora de pagar, así que llaman a los RRBZ, les dan el dinero y se levantaban de sus asientos.

Una vez que reciben la paga, los chicos estaban a punto de retirarse pero…

-Bueno chicas, debemos seguir con nuestro trabajo y buscar a quienes haya golpeado el Rayo Z Blanco- ordena la pelirroja, pero una vez terminado de decir eso, los tres hermanos se tropiezan cayendo al suelo.

-¿Qué les pasa?-les pregunta la joven de ojos celestes mientras estos se levantan de golpe.

-¿¡Dijeron Rayo Blanco!?-cuestionan exaltados.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntan?-duda un poco extrañada la pelirroja.

-Lo que sucede es que ayer nosotros…-comienza a hablar Makoto.

-Fuimos golpeados por un relámpago blanco…-continua Kojiro.

-Y comenzamos a comportarnos extraños-concluye Masaru.

-¡¿Qué los golpeó el Rayo Z!?-preguntan asombradas las tres al mismo tiempo.

Las PPGZ no podían creer lo que escuchaban, nunca hubiesen pensado que ellos serian los que fuesen golpeados por el relámpago Z, lo cual explica el repentino cambio de actitud de los RRBZ…

Continuara…

* * *

**Mmmm creo que no tengo nada para decir mmmm, solo quizás que dejen mas review XD jajaja, bueno, eso está en cuestión de cada uno, si deja o no review jeje, en fin, después les traigo el capitulo 5 ^^U, bueno me despido, chau!!!**


	5. ¡No Estoy Mintiendo!

**Antes de comenzar, les agradezco por los review ^^, me da fuerzas para seguir subiéndolo aca XD, jejeje.**

**Carito-fox: jeje, que bueno que se entienda mi historia XD. veo que te gusta el BoomerxBubbles XD, pues a decir verdad, esa sera la primer pareja en demostrar lo que siente xD, en fin ^^, grax por el comentario ^^.**

**petalo-VJ: hola Virginia!!! xD, jejeje, no pense que leyeras mi fic XD, que bueno que te guste ^^, tu tomame tu tiempo pa' leer mi fic XD, weno, suerte ^^.**

**gabiiii981: cuando dijiste, "me lei todo el fic" te refieres a que leíste los 4 capítulos publicados acá? o a los 11 capítulos que tengo escritos hasta el momento en aquel foro? jeje bueno, ya lo sabré XD, pero como dijiste que lo habías leído en otra parte, ha de ser en el único lugar en el que los publique a todos hasta el momento XD. jeje Me encanta tu fic XD, está muy weno y espero lo continúes pronto ^^, deveras ^^.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el capitulo xP:**

**Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

* * *

**

Capitulo V: ¡No Estoy Mintiendo!

Las PPGZ seguían anonadadas por lo que habían dicho los RRBZ, el hecho de que ellos hayan sido golpeados por el rayo Z era increíble.

-¿Es verdad lo que nos dijeron?-pregunta la rubia- ¿el que fueron golpeados por el Rayo Z?

-Así es, como dijimos, estábamos en el parque cuando del cielo comenzó a descender velozmente un rayo blanco-le responde el rubio- aquel que al parecer ustedes llaman Rayo Z.

-Ahora que lo dicen, es cierto, porque no tienen ninguna aura maligna- comenta la pelirroja, tras decir eso las demás se fijan que era verdad, ya no tenían un aura oscura, sino una blanca.

-Debemos llevarlos al laboratorio para que los examine el profesor-dice la morena.

-¿¡Y quienes son ustedes para que sepan sobre ese rayo, y por qué debemos ir con ese "profesor"!?-le pregunta exaltado Kojiro a Kaoru.

-Es que nosotras somos…-comienza a decir Miyako bajando la voz- las Powerpuff Girls Z- termina diciendo casi en un susurro, para que nadie la escuchara.

-¿¡Que son qué!?- grita asombrado Makoto, lo que provoca que sus hermanos le tapen la boca- ups, perdón.

-Lo que escucharon, y más les vale no divulgarlo-les ordena la morocha.

-Nosotros no diremos nada, siempre y cuando ustedes no les digan a nadie que somos los Rowdyruff Boys Z- propone el pelirrojo.

-Trato hecho- termina diciendo Momoko mientras se da la mano con Masaru en señal de pacto- ahora sígannos, que tenemos que ir al laboratorio del profesor.

-No podemos irnos, estamos en horario de trabajo-continua el pelinegro- aunque…-se queda pensando-no sabemos hasta que ahora debemos laborar-al terminar de decir esto las chicas se caen al suelo.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que no sepan cual es su horario laboral!?-pregunta histérica la morocha.

-Es que hoy comenzamos a trabajar-comenta el pelirrojo despreocupado.

En ese momento comienzan a ver como la gente comienza a irse del lugar, los seis se preguntaban la razón, así que los chicos se dirigen hacia su patrón.

-Jefe-comienza el pelirrojo- ¿Por qué se están yendo los clientes?, ¿Acaso los incomodamos nosotros?-pregunta Masaru algo dudoso.

-No es eso, es que son las 9:00pm y ya estamos por cerrar-les tranquiliza el jefe.

-O sea, que… ¿ya podemos irnos?-pregunta contento Kojiro, pero su jefe les niega con la cabeza.

-Para que se puedan ir, primero deberán acomodar el lugar-termina diciendo mientras les señala las sillas desordenadas y algunas que otras manchas de helado en el suelo provocadas por los niños pequeños.

Los tres comenzaban a limpiar rápidamente, ya que se querían ir del lugar lo antes posible, las chicas se encontraban en la entrada, esperando a que terminen.

-¿No creen que deberíamos ayudarles?-pregunta Miyako algo dudosa.

-¿Estás loca?-dice Kaoru- que trabajen ellos, además, es su tarea no la nuestra-finaliza mientras se cruza de brazos y comienza a mirar donde se encontraba Kojiro, este se encontraba con un trapeador limpiando el suelo.

-¡Oye, te falto una parte!-le grita la morena al pelinegro mientras le señala una mancha en el piso, Kojiro al escucharla solo se limita a seguir limpiando, mientras aferra cada vez mas fuerte el trapeador.

En cuestión de unos minutos el lugar quedo impecable mientras los tres se caían al piso de lo cansados que estaban.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos irnos-comentan los chicos, tras decir eso, su jefe asiente con la cabeza en signo de aprobación mientras sonríe, satisfecho por su trabajo.

Ellos se levantan del suelo y se dirigen hacia las chicas, las cuales estaban viendo como limpiaban la tienda.

-Vaya, sí que son rápidos-comenta la pelirroja.

-Es que ya queremos irnos de acá, cualquier cosa para salir lo antes posible-termina diciendo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos al hotel chicos- continua el pelinegro.

-¿Hotel?-pregunta confundida la morena.

-Sí, hotel, ¿quieren acompañarnos?-pregunta el rubio mientras que sus hermanos lo miran con asombro.

-¿¡Primero nos comprometes a trabajar y ahora las invitas sin permiso!?-le reprocha el joven de ojos verdes, pero en ese instante contesta la morena.

-No importa-comenta Kaoru- además, de seguro es una mentira…-pero es interrumpida por Kojiro, que se encontraba enojado por el comentario.

-¿¡Acaso no nos crees!? –le grita furioso colocándose delante de ella en forma desafiante.

-Claro que no, es imposible que vivan en un hotel, conociéndolos, han de vivir en un basurero-y comienza a reír, ese comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kojiro agarra fuertemente a Kaoru de la mano y se la lleva en dirección al hotel-¿¡oye, que crees que haces!?-pregunta Kaoru pero este no le responde y sigue corriendo.

Sus hermanos agarran las manos de Momoko y Miyako para ayudarlas a llegar lo más rápido posible ya que ellos conocían el camino. Luego de unos pocos minutos de correr, Kojiro llega al hotel con Kaoru, y le señala el lugar- ¿Ves?, era cierto-le dice mientras Kaoru se queda mirando asombrada por lo enorme que era el edificio pero reacciona.

-Será verdadero el hotel, pero ¿cómo puedo comprobar que es cierto el que ustedes vivan aquí?-pregunta desconfiando de él, pero este la jala hacia adentro llevándola hasta la recepcionista.

-Hola señorita-le saluda el pelinegro-¿¡podría llamar a la dueña del hotel!?-le pregunta exaltado mientras tiene agarrado de la mano a Kaoru-¡necesito hablar con la señora Elizabeth!-al decir esto, la recepcionista marca un numero en el teléfono.

-Hola, ¿Sra. Elizabeth?-comienza a decir por teléfono- lamento las molestias, pero el joven Kojiro Yagami necesita hablar con usted- al concluir esta asiente y cuelga el teléfono- ahora baja-en ese momento entran al hotel Masaru, Momoko, Makoto y Miyako tomados de las manos y cansados por la corrida de hace un instante, solo se limitaban a recuperar el aire.

Pasados unos minutos, en los que Kojiro y Kaoru no dejaban de discutir, aparece la señora, y se encuentra con los tres chicos que la salvaron-¡Hola!, ¿qué hicieron el día de hoy?- pregunta ella, pero al ver que venían en compañía de tres chicas, comienza a mirarles picaronamente- parece que no perdieron el tiempo, ¡ya tienen novias!-comenta alegre la señora al verles tomados de las manos.

Los RRBZ y las PPGZ al escuchar "novias", se miran y al darse cuenta de que cada uno se estaba agarrando del otro de la mano, estos se pararon rápidamente con las caras coloradas.

-¡No somos novios!-Gritan enojados Kojiro y Kaoru al mismo tiempo, cosa que provoco que se miren y se sonrojen, estos se dan la espalda para no verse.

-Sí claro, ¿se creen que nací ayer?...-pregunta en forma de burla la señora-en fin, ¿para qué me llamaron?

-Lo que sucede es que no se creen que vivimos aquí-comenta Kojiro aun sonrojado.

-Si les cuenta lo de ayer, quizás nos crean-comenta Masaru algo sonrojado por el comentario que Elizabeth dijo hace unos instantes.

-Buena idea hermano- le felicita el rubio, mientras el pelirrojo hace signos de grandeza.

-Dejando de lado al señor egocéntrico, ¿podría contarnos lo que sucedió?- pregunta Momoko mientras mira de reojo a Masaru.

La señora comienza a contarles desde que fue llevada bruscamente al callejón, el temor que sentía en ese momento y la esperanza que llego a ella al ver a sus héroes, los cuales le salvaron y en forma de agradecimiento, les otorgó una estadía gratis en el hotel por el tiempo que quisieran. Las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Ahora si nos creen?-preguntan los tres, ellas solo se limitan a asentir.

-De acuerdo, ahora si les creemos, pero mañana tendrán que venir con nosotras al laboratorio del profesor, para que los examine, y averigüe los efectos del rayo Z en ustedes-comenta Momoko.

-Está bien, pero…-le responde Makoto-¿donde vive ese tal profesor?- al decir esto las tres chicas se caen al suelo, no podían creer que no supiesen donde se encontraba… pero entonces recuerdan que ellos nunca fueron a ese lugar.

-Mañana los guiaremos a donde vive-finaliza diciendo Miyako.

-Muy bien, nos vemos mañana-las despide el rubio, estas también se despiden y se van del hotel.

-Y, ¿no piensan contarme nada de sus parejitas?-pregunta la señora, volviendo a provocar sonrojo en los chicos, estos corren hacia el elevador lo más rápido posible para llegar a su habitación. La señora comienza a reír sola, mientras que la recepcionista se encontraba mirándola con vergüenza ajena.

Los chicos ya se encontraban en su cuarto, intentando conciliar el sueño, mañana tendrían que hablar con aquel profesor, para que les explique con certeza la razón del por qué ahora eran "buenos"…

Continuara…

* * *

**Mmmm solo puedo decirles que esa señora es muy... bueno ustedes dirán XD, jajaja bueno, espero les haya gustado la conti ^^U, nos veremos en el capítulo 6 xD. Chau!!! :P**


	6. ¿Clases De Química?

**Jeje, bueno, grax por los comentarios xD, y que bueno que ya te hallas leído todo Petalo XD, pronto lo continuare XD, por cierto, no se asusten con el titulo ñ_ñU:**

**Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

* * *

**

Capítulo VI: ¿Clases De Química?

La noche se fue rápidamente dando lugar al día, ya eran las siete de la mañana cuando suena el despertador, y nuestros tres protagonistas se caen de la cama de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Quién fue el idiota que puso el despertador!? –pregunta furioso Kojiro.

-Fui yo-le responde Masaru enojado-es que debemos desayunar y esperar a las chicas, ¿no lo recuerdas?

El pelinegro no le responde, solo se dispone a vestirse y salir del cuarto, los demás le imitan y se dirigen al comedor, al llegar vuelven a ver que ya estaba preparada su comida, así que comienzan a ingerir los alimentos. Al terminar, se levantan y se dirigen a la salida para esperar a las chicas, ya que habían quedado en verlas ahí.

-Kojiro, ¿por qué sigues tan callado?- le pregunta su hermano menor.

-Saben muy bien que odio que me despierten cuando estoy por el séptimo sueño-le responde aún enojado.

-Ya cálmate, debemos esperar a las chicas para que nos lleven con ese profesor-le dice su hermano mayor.

-De acuerdo-le responde el pelinegro un poco más tranquilo.

Pasan los minutos y aún no aparecen las chicas, y el pelinegro ya comienza a inquietarse.

-¿¡Por qué tardarán tanto esas tontas!? –grita desesperado el joven de ojos verdes.

-¿¡A quiénes llamas tontas!?-le grita una chica al pelinegro, este al escucharla se da la vuelta y al ver de quien se trababa le contesta:

-A ustedes, ¡pero en especial a vos!-le responde con el mismo tono Kojiro.

-¡Ahora verás!-termina diciendo furiosa la joven de ojos verdes mientras se lanza sobre él para golpearle, él la imita y cuando está a punto de apalearla son separados por sus hermanos y amigas.

-¡Ya deténganse!- les ordenan los demás, la morena y el pelinegro se tranquilizan y se dan la vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahora que ya están tranquilos-comienza a decir el pelirrojo, y dirigiéndose a Momoko- ¿vamos a ir o no al laboratorio?

-Claro que sí, sígannos-le responde la pelirroja mientras emprende rumbo en dirección a la residencia del profesor Utonio.

Pasados unos minutos llegan a un edificio de color amarillo con un gran jardín, rodeado por muchos árboles sin mencionar que había una cantidad considerable de arbustos, siguen el camino, hasta la entrada del laboratorio. Al ingresar se encuentran con un hombre alto con cabello negro, bien peinado, junto con un niño el cual era idéntico a él, pero más pequeño.

-Hola chicas, que bueno que llegan, ya me estaba preocupando-les dice el hombre.

-No se preocupe profesor, además, ya hemos encontrado a quienes golpeó el rayo Z-comenta la pelirroja mientras comienza a señalar en dirección a los RRBZ- ellos son Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro, o más bien conocidos como Brick, Boomer y Butch, los Rowdyruff Boys-al decir esto, el profesor y su hijo, Ken, se sorprenden al recordar el pasado oscuro que tenían como villanos..

-Es un gusto conocerle profesor-comienza a decir el rubio- pero… ¿podría decirnos por qué ahora somos buenos?

El profesor comienza a divagar hasta que se le ocurre algo.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito que me sigan-les dice a los chicos, ellos lo acompañan hacia donde él se dirigía, el laboratorio-Miren, tengo una teoría, pero les explicare con un experimento para que sea más sencillo-comenta mientras que agarra un matraz con un liquido amarillento y un vaso de precipitado con una sustancia blanquecina- en este matraz tengo acido clorhídrico y en este vaso de precipitados bicarbonato de sodio en solución, un acido y una base…- comienza a explicarles el profesor pero es interrumpido por Ken.

-El pH es generalmente de 0 a 14 en disolución acuosa, siendo acido las que tienen pH menores que 7 y básicas las que contienen pH mayor que 7, cuando el pH es igual a 7 significa que es neutro- proseguía Ken mientras el profesor comienza a derramar la solución de bicarbonato de sodio en el acido clorhídrico- cuando a un acido se le agrega una base, el pH de este comienza a elevarse, llevándola a una neutralidad, pero si se le agrega demasiado puede llegar a ser una base, lo mismo sucede a la inversa.

Todos menos Masaru y Momoko lo miraban raro, ya que no habían entendido nada, así que Ken decide explicarles de una forma un poco más sencilla.

-En otras palabras, cuando les golpeo el rayo Z, este provocó que la maldad que llevaban se neutralice, pero como el rayo era muy potente, provoco que se vuelvan del polo opuesto, es decir, buenos-termina de explicar Ken un poco mas aliviado, ya que logra ver que ellos al fin le entendieron.

-¡Ahora sí lo entiendo!-confirmó feliz Makoto.

-¡Es increíble!-dice sorprendido Kojiro.

-¿El que seamos buenos por culpa del rayo?-le pregunta extrañado Masaru.

-No, es increíble que Makoto haya entendido- logra decir el pelinegro mientras comienza a reír, provocando que su hermano lo mire enojado.

-¡No soy estúpido!-le grita el rubio- bueno, quizás un poco, ¡pero no es motivo para que te burles!

-Makoto, no eres estúpido-le tranquiliza el pelirrojo-digamos que solo eres un poco despistado e inocente.

-De acuerdo…-le responde el rubio, aunque un poco molesto.

Pero en ese mismo momento, en la televisión comienzan a pasar un informativo el cual mostraba que la ciudad está siendo atacada por unos seres vestidos de gabardinas purpuras y que llama la atención de los presentes. Así que Peach llama a las Powerpuff Girls Z y también a los Rowdyruff Boys Z, los cuales les comienzan a brillar sus relojes y cinturones, para así transformarse.

Los seis se convierten y se dirigen hacia el lugar en que los seres están destruyendo la ciudad, estos se encontraban volando entre grandes edificios, eran tres sujetos, los cuales eran idénticos. Su apariencia era simple, aparentaban tener 20 años, cabello corto de color plateado, ojos purpura y su ropa era del mismo color.

Cuando los RRBZ y las PPGZ se acercaron lo suficiente, ellos son atacados por esos individuos, los cuales les disparan unos relámpagos de color purpura.

-Malditos, ¡dejen de destruir la ciudad!-les grita el rubio mientras esquiva el ataque de energía que le lanza uno de ellos- ni modo, ¡Rayo de hielo!- logra decir mientras saca su rifle y le dispara, pero el sujeto lo esquiva fácilmente.

Mientras que Boomer intenta dispararle al sujeto, Butch comienza a asestar golpes al aire -¡Ráfaga sónica!- dice mientras sigue lanzándole golpes, los cuales no llegaban a acertar ya que él los esquivaba rápidamente-¡mierda!

Brick comienza a prepararse para lanzar su blade al último de los sujetos-¡Calcinador!-le grita mientras jala fuertemente del cordel de arrastre, haciendo que el objeto salga despedido hasta donde se encontraba el individuo.

El blade comienza a despedir grandes cantidades de fuego, formando un torbellino de fuego el cual se dirigía rápidamente hacia el sujeto, pero este logra esquivarlo, entonces a Brick se le ocurre una idea, y vuelve a atacarle con su "Calcinador", pero esta vez el trompo comenzaba a emanar demasiado humo, más de lo normal. El sujeto nuevamente esquiva el ataque.

Los PPGZ logran ver como los RRBZ fallan cada uno de sus ataques, así que deciden ayudarlos.

-¡Burbujas de Poder!-dice Bubbles mientras agita su bastón lanzándole su ataque al individuo, las cuales no puede esquivar ya que estaba pendiente de los rayos de Boomer. Este aprovecha el que su enemigo no puede moverse y le dispara con su arma de hielo, congelándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias Bubbles- le agradece sonriente.

-No es nada- le responde algo ruborizada.

* * *

Buttercup se acerca rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Butch y esta lo molesta-Parece que necesitas ayuda debilucho.

-¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡no necesito ayuda de nadie, y menos la tuya!- le responde mientras se dirige a golpear al extraño, pero este sigue esquivando sus ataques.

-¡Golpe Sónico!-la morena golpea con su mazo el aire, generando unas ráfagas como las de Butch, y logra golpearlo ya que este se limitaba a esquivar los ataques del pelinegro. El joven de ojos verdes comienza a golpearle con sus ráfagas al extraño hasta dejarlo inconsciente, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿No piensas darme las gracias?- le pregunta sarcásticamente la morena a Butch, el cual la mira con odio.

-Ni en un millón de años-le responde cortando la conversación.

-Se lo tomó mejor de lo que imaginé- dice la morena mientras comienza a reír por lo bajo.

* * *

Brick seguía atacando con su "Calcinador" a la vez que el humo comenzaba a aumentar considerablemente.

-Es el momento, ¡Ciclo…!-pero en ese instante aparece Blossom y lo interrumpe.

-¡Yo-Yo Supremo!- dice Blossom mientras le lanza su yoyó al sujeto impidiendo que se pueda mover, Brick decide utilizar nuevamente "Calcinador", provocando que su trompo comience a quemar al sujeto, este cae inconsciente al suelo.

-Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo-dice alegre.

-¡No necesitaba tu ayuda!-le grita Brick a Blossom.

-Por lo que vi, sí me necesitabas, ¡si no lo hubiese atrapado con mi yoyó, tu nunca le hubieras dado un golpe directo!-le responde enojada.

-Quizás no, pero intenta hacer memoria desde que empecé a pelear-le dice un poco enojado, y esperando que ella se dé cuenta.

-¿Desde qué empezaste a pelear?-ella comienza a hacer memoria, y solo logra recordar como Brick le lanzaba su "Calcinador", el cual el sujeto siempre lo esquivaba, pero en ese momento recuerda el humo que emanaba desde el trompo-¿Sera posible que…?-pero es interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

-¿El humo que emanaba mi blade?, ya era hora de que te dieses cuenta, yo estaba creando grandes cantidades de humo para que la visibilidad de mi oponente fuera nula, estaba a punto de utilizar mi "Ciclón" ya que aquel individuo se encontraba en medio de toda esa neblina, al crear el torbellino, generaría un gran tornado del cual él no podría escapar por el hecho de que no podría ver, pero tu arruinaste mi estrategia-le dice aún molesto- aunque gracias de todas formas-finalmente dice, mientras deja a Blossom sola.

La pelirroja se encontraba triste y, por alguna extraña razón, contenta, afligida porque ella intento ayudarle y solo logro que él se enojara con ella, y feliz porque de alguna forma él le agradeció su ayuda.

* * *

Los RRBZ juntan a los tres sujetos que acababan de derrotar gracias a las PPGZ, esperando a que recuperen la conciencia. Pasados unos minutos, los tres individuos despiertan y se encuentran inmóviles ya que sus cuerpos se encontraban en muy mal estado.

-Ahora, ¿¡dígannos quien los mando a atacar la ciudad!?-le exige la respuesta Brick.

-No vinimos a destruir la ciudad…-le responde uno de los sujetos con una voz grave.

-Vinimos aquí a…-continua otro de ellos.

-Destruirlos a ustedes-prosigue el tercero.

-Pero al parecer son más fuertes de lo que nos dijo-concluyen diciendo los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eliminarnos?-se preguntan los RRBZ.

-¿Quién los mando a liquidarnos?-preguntan las PPGZ.

Los tres individuos no les responden, solo comienzan a reír maniáticamente, mientras sus cuerpos comienzan a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en polvo.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios les sucede!?- preguntan las chicas asombradas.

-Eran marionetas-responde el pelirrojo- al parecer hay alguien que nos quiere fuera del juego…

Los tres hermanos se preguntaban quien seria aquella persona y porque deseaba eliminarlos, las chicas solo se limitan a ver asombradas la situación…

Continuara…

* * *

**Bueno, ahí termina el capitulo 6 XD, jeje, espero les haya gustado, Chau!!!!!!**


	7. Decisiones

**Jeje, hoy me siento de wenas así que decidí colocar también el capitulo 7 XD: **

**Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

Capítulo VII: Decisiones

Los RRBZ se encontraban aun donde se había llevado la batalla con Break, estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que alguien intentara eliminarlos, y ellos ni siquiera tienen algún indicio de quien es aquel individuo.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-grita enojado el pelinegro-¡nos volvemos buenos por unos días y ya tenemos a un enemigo!-termina de decir mientras golpea el suelo con ira.

-Es verdad, ¿cómo nos podemos ganar a alguien de adversario si no hicimos nada como para que se enfade con nosotros?-se pregunta el rubio.

-No tengo ni idea, pero estoy seguro de que debemos estar atentos e investigar quien es él...-concluye diciendo el pelirrojo.

-¡Oigan!, cuenten con nosotras, si necesitan algo les ayudaremos-les dice Bubbles, mientras la miran todos, en especial el rubio-¿no es verdad chicas?-estas asienten con una sonrisa, al estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

-Bueno, gracias…-les agradece el rubio sonriéndole a Bubbles.

-No es nada…-le contesta apenada la rubia.

-Me siento mal, tanta cursilería me dan ganas de vomitar-se queja algo molesto Butch mientras sujeta su estomago y saca la lengua en señal de repugnancia, provocando que Bubbles y Boomer se avergonzaran por su comentario.

-Es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo-le sigue Buttercup-odio cuando se ponen así, me enferman.

-Bueno, ya dejen de molestar a la parejita-les dice Brick, y mirando su reloj se percata de la hora-¡son las 12:55pm!-grita exaltado.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta Blossom preocupada.

-¡Es que tenemos 5 minutos para llegar al trabajo!-le responde el pelirrojo algo exaltado.

-¡Es verdad!-dice Butch de la misma forma.

-¡Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde!-prosigue Boomer con el mismo tono que sus hermanos.

-¡Debemos irnos!, ¡adiós!-dicen los tres jóvenes mientras se van volando rápidamente en dirección a la tienda, dejando a las PPGZ solas.

-Sí que son rápidos-comenta asombrada Bubbles.

-Es verdad-continua Blossom-bueno, vayamos con el Profesor y Ken, para contarles lo sucedido-dicho esto las tres comienzan a volar hacia el laboratorio del profesor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los RRBZ surcaban el cielo a gran velocidad, tan rápido, que debían volar muy alto, para no romper las ventanas de los edificios.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!-dice Brick viendo la heladería a 30 metros de distancia.

-Bajemos y volvamos a la normalidad, para que no nos vean con nuestra ropa de Rowdyruff Boys Z-comenta Butch.

Los tres descienden en un callejón, vuelven a vestir con ropa normal y comienzan a correr lo más rápido que podían, que no era demasiado ya que estaban aún adoloridos por la batalla de hace unos instantes al llegar al establecimiento, entran de golpe al lugar cayéndose de cara al suelo ya que no frenaron y se llevaron por delante las mesas.

-Eso dolió-dice Makoto acariciándose la cabeza mientras se levanta.

-Sí, pero al menos llegamos a tiempo-continua Kojiro, haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

-Bueno, empecemos a trabajar-finaliza Masaru comenzando a acomodar la mesa que tiraron.  
Nuestros héroes comienzan a atender a los clientes que venían, pidiéndoles sus órdenes y trayéndoselos, así estuvieron todo el día, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya eran las nueve de la noche.

-Parece que ya es hora de cerrar-comenta el Jefe-chicos, ya pueden irse.

Los tres hermanos se despiden y se dirigen hacia el hotel, al llegar saludan a la recepcionista y entran en el ascensor para ir a su habitación. Al ingresar en su cuarto se acuestan en sus camas, solo querían descansar.

* * *

El tiempo pasa volando, el mes de trabajo que habían acordado ya se cumplió y nuestros tres héroes se encontraban en su departamento…

-¡Al fin dejaremos de trabajar!-grita contento el pelinegro- ¡mañana solo tendremos que ir a la heladería a despedirnos!

-¡Es verdad!-Comenta del mismo modo el pelirrojo.

-Sí…-continua el rubio desanimado.

-¿Qué te pasa Makoto?-le preguntan sus dos hermanos-no nos digas que…

-¿Que me encariñe con la heladería?, pues sí, este mes que pasó me he divertido bastante, como cuando a Kojiro, con lo torpe que es, se le atascó la máquina de helados y él quedó bañado de chocolate.

*Flash Back*

-Así que quieren dos helados de chocolate, de acuerdo, ahora se los traeré- les dice el pelinegro a los dos clientes, los cuales se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, mientras se dirige a una de las maquinas sin prestarle atención al cartel que tenía, el agarra dos copas y las coloca en su lugar y comienza a pulsar un botón para que comience a llenarlas, pero se da cuenta de que no pasa nada.

Vuelve a presionar el botón y nuevamente no sucede nada, así varias veces hasta que ya comenzaba a enfadarse-¡Vamos!, ¡sal estúpido helado!, ¡si no sales por las buenas entonces será por las malas!-le grita al aparato mientras comienza a darle puñetazos, esta comenzó a funcionar-Así me gusta… ¡pero qué…!-entonces el objeto metálico comienza a disparar chorros de crema helada con sabor a chocolate por todas partes, bañándole la cara por completo a Kojiro-¡Maldita maquina, te voy a…!-pero en ese momento entra Makoto junto con Masaru para ver a qué se debía tanto escándalo, y al verlo se caen al suelo y comienzan a reírse como locos.

-Kojiro…-comienza a decir el pelirrojo intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír-¿no me digas que utilizaste la máquina de la izquierda?-no lo soporto más y se echo a carcajear, el de ojos verdes ya se empezaba a enfadar con las risas de sus hermanos.

-¡Sí, utilice la de la izquierda, qué hay con eso!- les grita enfadado, y vuelven a reírse a carcajadas-¡Si no dejan de mofarse los voy a…!-pero es interrumpido por su hermano menor.

-¡Kojiro!, ¡la máquina que usaste estaba fuera de servicio!-le anuncia el rubio sin poder dejar de burlarse.

-¿Acaso no viste el cartel que tiene puesto?-le pregunta Masaru ya más tranquilo y recuperando el aliento.

-Pues la verdad…-le responde Kojiro, mientras comienza a recordar la nota, a la cual no le prestó atención-no…

-Fíjate bien para la próxima-le reprocha su hermano mayor-que ahora no solo debemos llevar los dos helados, sino también tendremos que limpiar este desastre-finaliza el de ojos rojos a la vez que con el rubio comienzan a quitar las manchas de helado.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, estaba con el rostro rojo, se limito a limpiarse la cara y el desastre que él había provocado, se encontraba avergonzado y a la vez enojado.

*End Flash Back*

-¡Por tu culpa he vuelto a recordar eso!- le dice molesto Kojiro a su hermano menor, mientras se prepara para golpearle.

-Yo sabía que eras torpe, ¡pero no tanto!-le dice en broma Makoto, sin embargo este recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del pelinegro-¡Ouch!, ¡eso dolió!

-¡Si vuelves a hacer otro comentario te golpearé tan fuerte que tendrás que andar en silla de ruedas!-le grita furioso el de ojos verdes.

-¡Ya basta de pelear, que me están irritando!-les ordena el pelirrojo cansado de sus continuas peleas, y los dos se tranquilizan- a decir verdad, creo que también voy a echar de menos el trabajo…

-¡No!, ¿¡tú también!? ¿¡Acaso soy el único que se alegra de dejar de trabajar!?-pregunta exaltado el pelinegro.

-Ya cálmate Kojiro, digas lo que digas, sabemos que te sientes igual que nosotros-le dice el rubio.

El joven de ojos esmeralda no dice nada, solo suelta un suspiro-Ni modo, aunque les diga que no, me llevaran a rastras ¿verdad?-al decir esto, sus dos hermanos asienten con la cabeza con una sonrisa- ya que… ustedes ganan.

-Bueno, vayamos a dormir, que tenemos que levantarnos temprano-ordena el de ojos rojos, mientras se dirigen hacia su cuarto para descansar.

Al día siguiente suena el despertador, y los tres se levantan, cuando terminan de vestirse se preparan el desayuno ya que los últimos días ellos comían en su propia cocina, debido a que era más rápido que ir al comedor, al terminar se percatan de que había una nota, cuyo papel era de color blanco, junto a tres mochilas con sus colores, estas contenían libros y artículos para el colegio.

* * *

_Chicos, les informo que ya los inscribí en la escuela, no hagan objeciones que ya está todo arreglado, sin peros, que las vacaciones ya terminaron y deben concentrarse en sus estudios, y por cierto, se van a llevar una sorpresa cuando lleguen… la dirección se encuentra debajo. __  
__PD: El horario de ingreso es a las 7:30am, no lleguen tarde en su primer día en la escuela. __  
__Atte. Elizabeth __  
_

* * *

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Iremos a la escuela!?-gritan los tres sorprendidos, ellos se fijan en el reloj de madera que se encontraba colgado en la pared y se dan cuenta de que son las 7:20am- ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!-Gritan en unísono mientras recogen las mochilas y salen rápidamente del departamento y se dirigen al ascensor. Al salir del gran edificio, se marchan lo más rápido posible hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba la escuela según les indicó en la nota.

* * *

-Qué extraño, me dijeron que hoy tendría a tres nuevos estudiantes pero no los veo por ninguna parte-comenta una señorita para sí misma mientras mira el reloj, sale al pasillo y mira hacia ambos lados, pero no logra ver a nadie.

La mujer aparentaba tener unos 30 años, su cabello era corto y rubio, sus ojos eran verdes, vestía con una camiseta de mangas cortas anaranjada, unos jeans y tacones cafés-bueno, no creo que lleguen, son las 7:29am y seguro ya habrán cerrado las puertas del…-pero en ese momento comienza a escuchar tres voces cuyas pisadas se acercan a gran velocidad.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!-logra decir uno de los jóvenes.

-¡Es en el salón 3-A!-afirma otro.

-¡Aquí es!-dice el tercero mientras abre rápidamente la puerta y se tropieza junto con los otros dos ya que venían a gran velocidad y no les dio tiempo a frenar.

Se levantan lentamente mientras se acarician las zonas en las que se habían golpeado mientras que los demás alumnos comenzaban a burlarse.

-¡De que se ríen!, ¡si se hubiesen enterado hace diez minutos que tenían que ir a la escuela no se estarían riendo!-termina diciendo furioso uno de los tres el cual tenía el cabello atado en una fina y corta coleta alta de color negro, ojos esmeralda y vestía con una camiseta sin mangas de color amarillo, unos jeans verde opaco y unas zapatillas negras con decorados en verde.

-¡Ya cálmate!, que no es para tanto- le tranquiliza el rubio de cabellos alborotados y ojos como zafiros, el cual vestía con una camiseta de mangas largas azul, unos jeans azul oscuro y unas zapatillas negras con dibujos en azul.

-¿¡Qué no es para tanto!?-le grita el pelinegro.

-¡Ya cállense!-les ordena el pelirrojo, el cual tenía una gorra de color rojo con negro, sus ojos eran como rubíes, y usaba una camiseta de mangas cortas a juego con su gorra, jeans azul oscuro y zapatillas negras con grabados en rojo.

-¡Oblígame!-le reta el de ojos verdes, el joven de ojos carmesí estaba a punto de responderle pero es interrumpido.

-¡Masaru!-dice exaltada una pelirroja mientras se levanta de su pupitre a la vez que detiene la pelea.

-¡Makoto!-le sigue del mismo tono una rubia que se encontraba junto a la pelirroja.

-¡Kojiro!-continúa una morena con el mismo tono que las otras dos.

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?-preguntan asombradas las tres al mismo tiempo.

Los tres dirigen sus miradas a las tres chicas y se percatan de quienes eran, las tres heroínas de la ciudad.

-¡Ustedes otra vez!-gritan al mismo tiempo los hermanos al darse cuenta de que compartirían el salón de clase con las PPGZ, sin prestarles atención a las miradas desconcertadas de los demás que se encontraban en el salón. Por alguna razón, en ese preciso momento, sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar fuertemente.

Al parecer, esa era la sorpresita que les tenía preparada la dueña del hotel…

* * *

**De a cuerdo XD, esa señora ya se cree su madre XD jajaja, pero bueh, XD, quien desea eliminar a los RRBZ? Pues… lo sabrán muy pronto XD, bueno, nos vemos luego!!! Chau!!!**


	8. Un Mal Presentimiento

**Uff, que bueno que mi intento de comedia de Butch vs Maquina de Helados xD haya funcionado XD jajaja, díganme, les pareció gracioso? Jeje bueno, ya hablando en serio, gracias por el comentario ^^, y acá les traigo el capitulo 8 como regalo de navidad XD jajaja**

**Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

* * *

**

Capítulo VIII: Un Mal Presentimiento

Los RRBZ se habían sorprendido, ya que no pensaban que se encontrarían nuevamente con las PPGZ, y mucho menos en la escuela.

-¿Se conocen?-les pregunta la profesora inocentemente a los tres nuevos estudiantes, estos la miran y asienten con la cabeza-¡qué bien!, pero los demás no, así que antes de empezar con la clase, ¿por qué no se presentan?-sugiere la mujer, por consiguiente, los tres jóvenes se colocan en frente de la clase y comienzan a dar sus nombres.

-Mi nombre es Masaru Ishida, y tengo 15 años-dice el pelirrojo mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-Yo me llamo Kojiro Yagami, al igual que él, tengo 15 años-prosigue el pelinegro refiriéndose al de ojos rojos, mientras se cruza de brazos y desvía su mirada hacia otro lado.

-El mío es Makoto Shirai, y también tengo 15 años-finaliza el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al terminar, los demás alumnos los saludan y la profesora se dirige hacia los chicos-Bueno, ahora que ya los conocen, Ishida, tu siéntate junto a Akatsutsumi, Yagami, tu junto a Matsubara y Shirai tu siéntate junto a Gotokuji- tras decir esto los tres la miraron, el primero con cara de sorpresa, el segundo enojado y el tercero algo sonrojado. Estaban a punto de protestarle pero ella les interrumpe-No hay otros lugares, esos son los únicos disponibles, así que vayan y siéntanse, que ya voy a comenzar la clase.

El salón se encontraba en el segundo piso de la escuela, tenía tres ventanas con vista hacia el patio de receso y las paredes eran de color celeste pálido. En total eran treinta alumnos más la profesora, había un ordenador en cada pupitre y la pizarra era electrónica.

Los tres, sin poder hacer nada, se sientan en sus respectivos lugares sin dirigirles la palabra a las chicas y ellas actúan de la misma manera, pero al pasar los minutos una de ellas rompe el hielo.

-Oigan, ¿Por que vinieron a la escuela?, es decir, ¿ustedes no la detestan?-pregunta Momoko intrigada.

-La verdad es que no fue idea nuestra venir, sino de Elizabeth, la dueña del hotel, se cree nuestra madre-le responde el pelirrojo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-De acuerdo-dice Momoko comienzan a prestar atención a la clase.

Las horas parecían años para los chicos, en especial para Kojiro, que no aguantaba las ganas de irse de esa cárcel. El tiempo pasa y ya eran las 12:00pm, así que el timbre de la escuela por fin suena, dando a entender que las clases del día habían terminado.

Los alumnos salen rápidamente del salón, despidiéndose del profesor que les tocaba.

-¡Al fin, Dios, pensé que nunca terminaría!-grita emocionado Kojiro.

-Pero no te emociones, mañana tendremos que ir, y el siguiente y...- decía Makoto a la vez que comenzaba a contar con sus dedos, esto provocaba que el moreno comenzara a echar humo de sus orejas hasta que ya no lo soporto más.

-¡Si vuelves a decir "el siguiente" vas a tener que ir gateando hasta el hotel!- le amenaza el de ojos verdes al rubio, lo cual provoca que Makoto se calle.

-Bueno, ya dejen de discutir, que tenemos que ir a la heladería-recuerda el pelirrojo- bueno, adiós chicas, nos vemos-dicho esto, los chicos comienzan a marchar hacia la tienda. Al llegar, pueden ver cómo estaban a punto de abrir el local.

-Hola chicos, veo que ya cumplieron con su deuda pendiente- comenta su jefe, el cual miraba el calendario, y tenía anotado la fecha en que los chicos dejarían de trabajar para él.

-Bueno, con respecto a eso…- comienza a decir el pelirrojo.

-Nos preguntábamos si…- prosigue el pelinegro.

-¿Nos daría trabajo con sueldo fijo?-termina diciendo el rubio.

Dicho esto, el señor los miro algo extrañado, nunca pensó que aquellos chicos le pedirían trabajo, él pensaba que solo lo hacían para saldar cuentas, tras pensarlo unos minutos, el señor les contesta:

-De acuerdo, bienvenidos sean, si quieren pueden empezar a trabajar desde hoy-les sugiere el señor, mientras que los chicos asienten con la cabeza- ¡ah!, por cierto, no me llamen jefe o señor, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy, mi nombre es Albert, pero díganme Al.- les dice con una sonrisa el señor, por alguna razón, ellos le recordaban a alguien, pero no logra acordarse.

-De acuerdo je… Al- le responden los tres, mientras entran al local y comienzan a ponerse la ropa de trabajo, pero entonces Masaru recuerda que tienen que ir a la escuela y se dirige hacia Albert.

-¿A dónde vas Masaru?- le preguntan sus hermanos, pero este no les responde, ya se había ido.

-Al, tengo que informarle que ahora nosotros estamos asistiendo a la escuela, por lo tanto, no podremos venir temprano-le comenta Masaru- y además, quizás no podamos trabajar hasta las 9:00pm, por que debemos hacer nuestros deberes y demás… espero que no le moleste-finaliza el de ojos rojos, rezando que Albert no se enfade, él comienza a pensar detenidamente.

-Muy bien, su horario de trabajo será de 1:00pm a 4:30pm, pero deberán trabajar todos los días, incluyendo los domingos- termina diciendo Albert, mientras el pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza y vuelve con sus hermanos.

-¿Qué tanto hacías?-le pregunta el rubio.

Masaru comienza a explicarles lo que había acordado con su jefe, los tres se ponen de acuerdo y comienzan a trabajar.

* * *

Las horas pasaban, y el horario laboral de los chicos había terminado, estos se despiden, y comienzan a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de asfalto.

-¡Qué alivio!, al menos solo tenemos que trabajar hasta las 4:30pm- dice calmado Kojiro.

-Es verdad, menos mal que Masaru avisó Albert, ¿no? Pregunta Makoto, pero el pelirrojo no le dio respuesta alguna-¿Masaru?-pregunta un poco preocupado al ver que su hermano no le contestaba.

-¡Tierra llamando a Masaru, responde mierda!-le grita el pelinegro a su hermano, mientras le agita la mano frente a su cara para ver si reaccionaba, pero de repente el pelirrojo se detiene en seco.

-¿Qué te pasa Masaru, estas bien? te veo algo distraído- le pregunta algo preocupado el rubio, pero este no le responde otra vez, entonces Kojiro ya empezaba a desesperarse y comienza a agitarlo bruscamente de un lado hacia el otro, Masaru al fin reacciona y se quita los brazos de Kojiro de encima.

-Estoy bien… no es nada… sigamos-le responde mientras comienza a caminar, pero es detenido por su hermano, el cual lo jala del brazo.

-Yo no lo creo, tu nunca actúas así, que es lo que sucede-le pregunta al fin algo preocupado el pelinegro.

-De acuerdo… es que… ¿no se han preguntado por aquellos que nos atacaron hace un mes?-pregunta algo intrigado el pelirrojo.

-¿Te refieres a los idiotas que derrote fácilmente?-dice Kojiro mientras comienza a reír.

-¿Eh?, si no mal recuerdo, tuviste que pedirle ayuda a Kaoru para derrotarlo- le contesta el rubio.

-¡Yo no pedí su ayuda, ella se interpuso en mi pelea!-se excusa enojado el pelinegro, el de ojos azules estaba a punto de responderle pero es interrumpido por Masaru.

-Makoto tiene razón, hayas o no pedido ayuda, si no nos hubiesen ayudado las PPGZ, tal vez no los hubiésemos derrotado pero… -se detiene para tomar aire y continua-si esos sujetos eran marionetas, eran demasiado poderosos… no sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dice pensativo Masaru , pero es interrumpido por el rubio.

-Es verdad, logramos derrotarlos con mucha dificultad, y con ayuda de las chicas, pero si esas marionetas eran poderosas…no quiero imaginarme el poder que tenga aquel que los envió-termina diciendo algo preocupado el de ojos azules

-¡No le tengo miedo a quien quiera que sea ese bastardo, yo lo venceré con mis propias manos!- exclama Kojiro, pero es interrumpido nuevamente por Masaru.

-¡Ese no es el punto, usa la cabeza y no los puños por una vez en tu vida!-le grita furioso el pelirrojo.

-¡Tú no eres mi jefe, yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiera y como quiera!-le responde de la misma manera.

-¡Pero soy tu hermano mayor, y si terminas muerto me sentiré responsable por ello idiota!-le responde Masaru, Kojiro al escuchar lo último se queda en shock, nunca había pensado que su hermano llegara a decir algo como eso.

-Masaru, no te preocupes por mi-le dice el pelinegro ahora con un tono más calmado mientras que apoya su brazo alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo-te prometo que no voy a morir.

-Lo mismo va para ti Makoto, se que eres ingenuo, y tu eres el más vulnerable de los tres- dice Masaru, refiriéndose al rubio, el cual hasta el momento se encontraba como espectador durante la discusión de hace unos minutos.

-Descuida, no me pasara nada, de verdad- dice Makoto mientras también abrasa a Masaru-hay que estar unidos-termina de decir con una gran sonrisa a lo cual sus hermanos asienten-Bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunta el rubio mientras los tres comienzan a separarse del "abrazo".

-¿Qué les parece si le hacemos una visita al profesor?-se le ocurre a Masaru.

-A mi me parece buena idea-comenta Kojiro.

-Tú solo estas de acuerdo porque verás a Kaoru-dicho esto, el rubio comienza a correr en dirección al laboratorio del profesor.

-¡Maldito, cómo se te ocurre algo como eso!-grita furioso el pelinegro con un notable sonrojo en su rostro- ¡Ya verás cuando te agarre idiota!-le amenaza mientras comienza a perseguir al joven de cabellos dorados, el cual corría mientras reía a carcajadas-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡No te quedes atrás, que no tenemos todo el día!-le grita el pelinegro a Masaru el cual se encontraba aún parado.

-¡Sí, ya voy!-le responde mientras comienza a correr para no quedarse atrás, al menos, ya se sentía más tranquilo.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el laboratorio del profesor, dentro de un callejón cercano a donde se encontraban, alguien estaba escondido entre las sombras, espiándolos, solamente podía divisarse un par de ojos purpuras, hasta que... en un instante... esa silueta se esfuma sin dejar rastro alguno…

* * *

**Bueno, ahí termino el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado ñ_ñU, pero ya que. Les deseo una Feliz Navidad!!!! Adiós y que la pasen bien!!!!!! Chau!!!!!**


	9. ¡Alerta, Un Nuevo RRBZ!

**Mmmm, antes que nada, Carito-fox, jeje, yo no estoy diciendo que los azules sean debiluchos, y que no puedan defenderse, solo digo que Boomer es algo… inocente e ingenuo y por esa razón intentarían atacarlo más a el que a los otros dos, ya sea que el pueda o no derrotar a su enemigo esa es otra historia, no se si me explico con claridad ñ_ñU, y bueno, tavor, si, pronto le daré una leída a tu fic, es que últimamente estoy algo corto de tiempo, por las fiestas y eso XD, pero te prometo que lo leeré :D.**

**Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

* * *

**

Capitulo IX: ¡Alerta, Un Nuevo RRBZ!

Nuestros héroes corrían en dirección al laboratorio del profesor para hacerle una visita, mientras que aquello que los estaba observando se escurrió entre las sombras, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Te voy a matar Makoto!-grita furioso Kojiro con una expresión nada agradable en su rostro, mientras que persigue al rubio, este corría lo mas que podía, riendo, para no ser alcanzado por su hermano.

-¡Kojiro, qué pésimo sentido del humor que tienes!-le responde Makoto para hacerle enfadar aún más de lo que ya se encontraba; a la vez que comenzaban a divisar el laboratorio.

-¡Ya casi llegamos!-dice Masaru mientras que ingresan por la reja principal, la cual se encontraba abierta, corren por el camino amarillo rodeado por pequeños arbustos, hasta llegar a la puerta corrediza del laboratorio-¡Kojiro, tranquilízate de una buena vez!-le ordena el pelirrojo a su hermano, el cual estaba a punto de estrangular a Makoto antes de entrar al establecimiento.

-¡Pero se lo merece!-le exige el pelinegro al joven de ojos cual rubíes se trataran-de acuerdo, pero para que no se le olvide…-dice mientras que le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Makoto, el cual hace un sonido hueco.

-¡Ouch, eso duele!-dice el de ojos celestes, frotándose la zona adolorida, Kojiro estaba a punto de discutir con él otra vez pero se detienen al ver como la puerta corrediza se abre, y de ella sale Ken, este comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ellos, el cual caminaba tranquilamente.

-¡Hola Ken!-le saludan los tres.

-Hola chicos, que sorpresa verlos por aquí-comenta el niño-**¡**ah**!**, por cierto, justamente mi papá, quiero decir, el profesor**,** los estaba por llamar, síganme por favor- les dice Ken mientras que los chicos comienzan a seguirlo, algo intrigados por cierto.

Cuando llegan a la sala de estar se encuentran con el profesor y las PPGZ las cuales hacían distintas actividades cada una. Momoko se encontraba comiéndose unos dulces, Miyako estaba leyendo unas revistas de moda y Kaoru se encontraba mirando deportes en la TV.

-Chicos, que bueno que vienen, estaba a punto de llamarlos, es que necesito algo-les dice el profesor a lo que las chicas dejan de prestarle atención a lo que hacían y miran en dirección hacia donde se encontraban los tres hermanos.

-En realidad vinimos para visitarlos, pero ahora que lo dice, ¿qué es lo que necesita?-le pregunta Masaru.

-La verdad es que preciso sus relojes de transformación por un momento por favor-les dice finalmente, los chicos al escuchar eso se sorprenden un poco.

-¡Para que quiere nuestros relojes de RRBZ!-pregunta exaltado Kojiro.

-No grites, estamos en un laboratorio, no en una cancha de futbol- le dice Kaoru ya acercándose a Kojiro, el cual al oírla se enfada.

-Ya empezaron nuevamente…- dice Momoko la cual comenzaba a acercarse junto a Miyako hacia los chicos.

-Ni que lo digas-dice Masaru mientras asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Tú no eres quien para decirme que puedo y no hacer!-responde exaltado el pelinegro.

-¡No me grites, que no estoy sorda!-le responde del mismo modo la morocha.

-¡Pues yo creo que si lo estás, porque si te hablo bien, tú no me escuchas!-le contesta nuevamente Kojiro.

-Ni modo, los que se pelean se desean- comienza a decir Makoto riendo, el cual se encontraba con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Del odio al amor hay un solo paso- continua Miyako sonriendo y enumerando con su dedo índice, provocando que los verdes los miren asesinamente, ellos estaban a punto de comenzar a discutir nuevamente, aunque esta vez con los rubios, pero son detenidos por Masaru y Momoko, los cuales ya se estaban cansando.

-¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear!- exige Momoko, colocándose entre ambos y separándolos con ambos brazos.

-¡No es momento para pelear por tonterías!-dice Masaru, a lo cual los verdes dejan de pelear y se dan las espaldas en signo de que aún están molestos-Profesor, ¿para qué necesita nuestros relojes?

-Ustedes dénmelos y en unos minutos se los traeré de regreso, confíen en mi-les dice el profesor extendiendo su mano derecha, entonces los tres hermanos le entregan sus relojes, aún algo dudosos, aunque sabían que se trataba el profesor, no sería capaz de engañarles-¡ah! antes de irme, también necesito sus cinturones-continua, dirigiéndose a las chicas, las cuales también le entregan sus cinturones-regreso en un momento-les avisa, a la vez se retira del lugar mientras los que se encontraban en la sala miraban como se marchaba.

-¿Para qué querrá nuestros cinturones?-se pregunta Momoko, apoyando su cabeza en la mano, comenzando a pensar.

-¿Oye Ken, tú sabes algo?-le pregunta Makoto, mirando hacia la derecha y agachando la cabeza para dirigirse al niño, el cual se encontraba junto a ellos.

-Es una sorpresa- les dice con sonrisa enigmática, provocando que Kojiro comience a inquietarse- pero descuiden, es algo positivo.

Los minutos pasan y los chicos ya se encontraban aburridos de tanto esperar que les devolviesen sus relojes.

Makoto se había recostado en el sillón junto a Miyako, la cual miraba algunas revistas. Masaru estaba sentado frente a Momoko, apoyando su cabeza en su puño aburrido, viéndola comer dulces y Kojiro se hallaba apoyado contra la pared, junto al televisor plasma 42 pulgadas, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Cuándo piensa volver con mi reloj!-grita exaltado el pelinegro, el cual ya se había hartado de tanto esperar- ¡si le llega a pasar algo, juro que…!-pero es interrumpido por el profesor el cual comenzaba a acercarse hacia los chicos.

-No te preocupes Kojiro, tu reloj esta intacto-les tranquiliza el profesor mientras que les empieza a devolver los relojes y cinturones a los chicos.

-¿Y se podría saber para qué los quería?-pregunta Masaru.

-Los necesitaba para hacer esto-dice mientras que les entrega a los RRBZ unos celulares, estos eran del color propio de cada uno, brillantes, nuevos y listos para usar, -con estos se transformaran de ahora en adelante.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntan todos.

-Pues sí, utilice la tecnología de los cinturones de las chicas para crear estos celulares, y ahora sus relojes tendrán como función la misma que los anillos de las chicas, solo deberán pasarlos por arriba con el celular abierto y comenzaran a transformarse-les explica el profesor a la vez que les entrega los teléfonos móviles, estos encajaban en su mano como si hubieran sido creados con ese propósito.

En la pantalla externa se encontraba grabada una gran 'R' del mismo estilo que poseían las jóvenes en sus cinturones. Abrieron cada uno el objeto y en la pantalla interna pudieron observar una opción del dispositivo en el que se veía con letras negras: 'RRBZ'.

-Además así será mucho más fácil el comunicarnos con ustedes- continua Ken.

-¡Valla!, no puedo creerlo…-comenta algo sorprendido Makoto, pero en ese momento Peach comienza a sentir la presencia maligna.

-¡Chicos, estoy comenzando a registrar 2 concentraciones de rayos Z negros en la ciudad!- comienza a decir exaltado el perrito- ¡Rowdyruff Boys Z, Powerpuff Girls Z, los necesitamos!- a lo cual ambos grupos comienzan a transformarse en cuanto le escuchan.

-¡Rowdyruff Boys Z!-dicen los chicos al terminar de transformarse y hacer su pose, es decir, Butch soltando una patada al estilo del "Taekwon-do", Brick con el puño extendido hacia el frente y con el pulgar hacia abajo y por ultimo, Boomer, el cual estaba posando en su pierna izquierda a la altura de su pecho mientras la otra se encontraba recostada en el suelo, a la vez que tendía uno de sus brazos en el aire y el restante lo flexionaba hacia atrás; luego de ello, guardan los celulares en sus bolsillos.

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z!-continúan las chicas al mismo tiempo haciendo su pose al finalizar la transformación.

-¿¡Peach, donde se encuentran los rayos Z negros!?-preguntan nuestros héroes.

- Al sur de la ciudad se encuentra la primera y al norte la segunda- les informa el perrito robótico.

-De acuerdo, chicas, ustedes diríjanse hacia el norte, nosotros iremos al sur- les dice Brick a las PPGZ, a lo cual ellas asienten y salen volando rápidamente, los RRBZ hacen lo mismo.

* * *

El trío de héroes llegan al lugar en el que se encontraba la actividad Z negra, y se encuentran con un sujeto cubierto por una capa con capucha de color purpura, con la cual les era imposible verle el rostro ya que la vestimenta que usaba lo impedía.

-¿¡Quién eres, acaso eres otra de esas marionetas que nos atacaron el mes pasado!?-pregunta exaltado el pelirrojo.

-¿Marioneta?, no soy una marioneta, pero yo soy quien los envió-contesta el sujeto con un tono de voz algo siniestra, aún sin mostrar su rostro.

-¡Tú fuiste quien los envió!-dice enojado el pelinegro mientras que se prepara para a tacar- ahora veras…-pero es interrumpido por Brick.

-¡Detente Butch, este sujeto no es como los esbirros que derrotamos!-le intenta advertir el pelirrojo, y continua- ¡su aura maligna es muy poderosa, detente!-pero el joven de ojos esmeralda no lo escucha y se prepara para atacar.

-¡Ráfaga Sónica!-le grita mientras que asesta un golpe en el aire, provocando un fuerte choque de viento, la cual el sujeto la esquiva con facilidad debido a su gran agilidad en el vuelo, dejando a Butch sorprendido.

-Vaya, me decepcionan… -comienza a decir mientras se quita lentamente la capucha y dejando a la vista su cabello plateado, lográndose ver unos ojos purpuras- ¿así es como tratan a su propio hermano?-añade al quitarse la capa por completo, mostrando que tenia puesto el uniforme de RRBZ, pero este era de color purpura.

Los RRBZ quedaron sorprendidos por lo sucedido, no podían creer lo que veían, pero era verdad, un nuevo RRBZ había aparecido y era malvado…

* * *

**Jeje, cada vez me acerco mas al último capítulo que eh escrito hasta el momento XD jajaja, hasta ahora tengo escritos 12 capítulos XD, jeje, bueno jeje, en el próximo capítulo sabrán cómo se llama ese RRB, bueno, ya me voy, adiós y buena suerte!!! :D !!!**


	10. ¡Peligro, El Inmenso Poder De Break!

**Jeje, gracias por el review ^^U, bueno, acá esta el capitulo 10 y, enserio, perdonen si mis capítulos son cortos ñ_ñU, es que como dije, soy nuevo en esto y no estoy acostumbrado a escribir mucho ñ_ñU:  
**

**Disclaimer: Demashita! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo X: ¡Peligro, el inmenso poder de Break!

Sus ojos no les engañaban, ese sujeto era su hermano, sus rasgos eran muy similares a los de ellos, y es más, hasta traía puesto la ropa de RRBZ, ninguno podía articular palabra alguna, hasta que Brick reacciona del trance y le pregunta.

-¿Nuestro hermano?-pregunta el pelirrojo- ¿¡Cómo es posible!?- concluye a la vez que mira, sorprendido, a aquél joven.

-¿Recuerdan el día en que los golpeo el rayo Z blanco?-pregunta el de ojos purpura con una notoria sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

-Sí, estábamos escapando de unas personas por culpa de nuestras travesuras, así que decidimos ir al parque…-comienza a decir Brick, recordando lo sucedido aquel día.

-Y entonces es cuando logre divisar una luz brillante que se dirigía rápidamente hacia nosotros, el cual nos logró golpear…-continua Butch.

-Y entonces logré sentir como un aura maligna comenzaba a ser expulsada de mi cuerpo, al igual que a ellos-finaliza señalando a sus dos compañeros-pero, ¿qué hay con eso?-pregunta algo confundido Boomer.

-Que ingenuo eres… ¡yo soy el aura maligna que fue expulsada de sus estúpidos cuerpos!-le grita el joven de cabello plateado, irritado por el echo de que no se diesen cuenta- cuando fui expedido, sufrí una transformación, poco a poco comencé a tener forma humana, hasta que termine como me ven ahora…

Nuestros héroes se encontraban más sorprendidos que antes, no podían creer que a partir de su maldad pudiese ser creado otro RRBZ.

-¿Y cuál es tú nombre?-preguntan los tres a la vez.

-Mi nombre es Break, pero me temo que no he venido hasta aquí para hacer relaciones familiares, ¡Estoy aquí para destruirlos!-les grita mientras que hace aparecer una especie de bastón negro con dos esferas purpuras y una R blanca en cada una-¡Impacto Voltaico!-termina de decir mientras que dicha arma empieza a cargarse de electricidad y comienza a volar rápidamente hacia Butch a la vez que lo golpea desprevenido en el estomago con el ataque, lanzándolo muy lejos por el golpe-¡así es como se pelea, torpe!.

Brick y Boomer vuelan rápidamente hacia el pelinegro, que se encontraba muy malherido, y por un solo impacto, este comienza a levantarse con mucha dificultad, y es ayudado por sus hermanos.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta el menor preocupado, viendo como se encontraba su hermano después del ataque de Break.

-¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida Boomer, no, no estoy bien!-le grita enojado el pelinegro, el cual ya estaba muy furioso 'y mira a Break, para después dirigirse rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Detente Butch!-le grita Brick, pero este no lo escucha-¡Maldición, Boomer, vamos a ayudarle!-le ordena al rubio.

-¡Claro!-le responde el susodicho mientras que vuelan rápidamente hacia donde los otros dos hermanos.

-¡Ráfaga Sónica!-gritaba nuevamente Butch mientras que asestaba golpes consecutivamente al aire para generar ráfagas de viento, pero Break las esquivaba a todas muy fácilmente-¡Quédate quieto!-gritaba enojado, a lo cual el de ojos purpura comienza a reír.

-¡Eres patético!-le dice mientras que continua riendo burlonamente.

-¡Rayo de Hielo!- Boomer comenzaba a lanzarle el disparo gélido a Break, el cual también lo había evadido rápidamente, mientras que Brick se preparaba para lanzarle su "Beyblade"-¡Lo evadió fácilmente!

-¡Calcinador!- Brick lanza su peonza, el cual comenzaba a generar un gran tornado llameante, que rápidamente comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el de ojos purpura, pero nuevamente lo evade sin dificultad alguna-¡Es demasiado rápido!

-¡Les daré una pequeña lección de cómo se debe atacar!-les advierte Break mientras que comienza a apuntar con su bastón hacia los RRBZ-¡Impacto Voltaico!-dice mientras que su bastón comienza a cargarse de energía, pero en vez de golpearlos como lo había hecho anteriormente con Butch, les dispara un potente rayo el cual impacta de lleno contra ellos, dejándolos en el suelo muy heridos.

El trió de héroes comenzaban a levantarse lentamente, no iban a darse por vencidos tan fácilmente.

-Mierda, aunque odie admitirlo, él es muy poderoso-comentaba Butch mientras se sujetaba el brazo adolorido.

-Es verdad, nunca pensé que el llegara a ser tan fuerte- continua Boomer, el cual apenas podía estar de pie.

-Chicos, hay que trabajar en equipo si queremos derrotarlo, lo que tenemos que hacer es esto…-comienza a explicarle su plan Brick, mientras que ellos lo escuchaban atentos-y eso es lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿¡entendido!?-

-¡Sí!-responden Butch y Boomer mientras que asienten con la cabeza, y comienzan a volar los tres en dirección hacia su hermano malvado, el cual se encontraba esperándolos apoyado en un poste de luz.

-¡Qué aburrido!, pensé que sería más divertido, pero al parecer me equivoqué, ustedes tres son unos debiluchos-termina de decir Break mientras comienza a reír.

-Que gracioso... ¡ahora veras!-dice Butch enfadado-¡Magnitud 10!-termina de decir mientras golpea el suelo y genera un sismo muy poderoso el cual provoca que Break pierda el equilibrio -¡Es tu turno Boomer!-le ordena el pelinegro, el mencionado se estaba preparando para disparar.

-¡Rayo de Hielo!- grita el menor, mientras que jala del gatillo y expulsa un potente disparo gélido hacia Break el cual por instinto se cubre con las manos, pero al no sentir nada lo mira.

-Díganle al ingenuo que tome clases de precisión, que al parecer las necesita porque sigo con vida-les dice el de cabello plateado, al ver que seguía ileso. Pero al notar que Boomer sonreía le pregunta-¿De qué te ríes imbécil?

-Fíjate bien-le dice con una sonrisa inocente-¡Brick, ahora!

-¿Que me fije bien?-en eso Break comienza a darse cuenta que no podía moverse-¡Pero qué…!-termina diciendo al ver que sus pies se encontraban congelados, Boomer le había disparado a estos para inmovilizarlo.

-Este será tu fin-Le advierte el pelirrojo al joven de ojos purpura, ya que era imposible el echo de que pueda evadir el ataque-¡Tormenta de Fuego!-el trompo de Brick comienza a formar un muy potente tornado de fuego el cual se dirigía velozmente hacia Break el cual estaba riendo maliciosamente-¿¡De que te ríes!? ¡Este será tu fin, no hay escapatoria!

-¡Eso no es sufriente para derrotarme!-les grita, jactándose de su habilidad superior, entonces comienza a mirarlos con una sonrisa siniestra y continua-¡Yo soy mucho más poderoso que ustedes!-al concluir, hace aparecer entre sus manos nuevamente su bastón y comienza a hacerlo girar mientras que este empieza a cargarse de energía rápidamente

-¡Barrera Eléctrica!-exclama el joven de cabello plateado, a la vez que deja de hacer girar su arma y la clava en el suelo, para así comenzar a generarse rápidamente una esfera eléctrica alrededor de Break la cual lo protege de la Tormenta de Fuego.

-¡No puede ser, es imposible!-gritan el trío de héroes al ver que su nuevo hermano era invencible, cada ataque, cada estrategia, el siempre estaba un paso por delante de ellos.

Entonces el muchacho de ojos cual ónix se tratasen rompe el hielo que se encontraba en sus pies y comienza volar, estaba a punto de atacar a sus hermanos pero desvía su mirada al ver que tres chicas volaban rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

-¡Chicos, que sucedió!-preguntan las PPGZ preocupadas al ver el estado en que se encontraban.

-¿Chicas, contra qué pelearon en el norte de la ciudad?-pregunta el pelirrojo cambiando de tema, por el echo de que su orgullo le impedía admitir que fueron derrotados tan fácilmente en un lapso de tiempo bastante corto.

-Nos enfrentamos a las mismas marionetas de hace un mes-les cuenta Blossom a los muchachos.

-Pero al parecer estos eran más débiles, los derrotamos muy fácilmente-comenta Bubbles.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasó?, parece que te dieron una buena paliza-dice en broma Buttercup.

-Sí, me apalearon muy duro- dice Butch en tono serio, lo cual provoco que la morena se sorprendiera, se acerque hacia él y coloque su mano en la frente del pelinegro-¿¡Qué haces!?

-Verifico que no tengas fiebre-dice mientras aleja su mano de la frente de el- no, no tienes fiebre, pero sí han de haberte dado muy duro para que reconozcas algo así-dice burlonamente de nuevo. Butch estaba a punto de discutir con ella pero es interrumpido por Break.

-Veo que ya acabaron con mis señuelos-dice el de cabello plateado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Las PPGZ al verlo quedan sorprendidas, no podían creer lo que veían, otro RRBZ, era imposible.

* * *

**Bueno, ahí termina el capitulo, si que es poderoso Break O.O , espero les haya interesado xD, bueno, me rajo, hasta la próxima!!! Chao!!!**


	11. ¡¿Las PPGZ…muertas!

**Bueno, aquí está el capitulo 11, espero que les sea interesante…**

**Disclaimer: Ni las PPGZ ni los RRBZ me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken y de CN.**

Capitulo XI: ¡¿Las PPGZ…muertas?!

Las PPGZ se encontraban sorprendidas y confundidas a la vez, ¿cómo era posible que existiera otro RRBZ?

-Chicas, el es Break, nuestro…hermano, luego les explicaremos como fue creado pero…-comienza a decirles Brick-Blossom aléjate lo más posible que puedas, es muy poderoso-le ordena el pelirrojo.

-Es verdad, Bubbles, vete de aquí, saldrás malherida si te quedas-le dice en mismo tono el rubio.

-Eres un estorbo Buttercup, solo harás que me desconcentre-le dice el pelinegro a lo que la morena lo mira enojado.

-¿Eso crees?-comienza a decir Buttercup- pues mira, ¡así es como se pelea!-termina de decir mientras que vuela rápidamente hacia Break.

-¡Detente, es demasiado fuerte para ti!-le ordena Butch, pero ella no le escucha.

-¡Bubbles, tenemos que ir a ayudar a Buttercup!-comienza a decir la pelirroja-chicos ustedes quédense aquí y descansen.

-¡Es muy poderoso, no podrás contra él, Blossom!-le grita Brick, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las PPGZ ya estaban atacando a Break-¡Mierda!, ¡Boomer, Butch, síganme!-les dice mientras que comienza a volar dificultosamente hacia las chicas, los otros dos lo siguen de la misma manera.

Las PPGZ atacaban una y otra vez a Break pero este los esquivaba muy fácilmente.

-¡Es demasiado rápido!-dice Bubbles.

-¡Sigan atacando chicas!-les ordena Buttercup.

-¡Ya me cansaron!-les grita el de ojos purpuras-¡las acabare de una buena vez para que me dejen de molestar, insectos!-dice mientras que comienza a cargar su bastón de energía-¡Impacto Voltaico!

-¡Chicas, aléjense de ahí!-les gritan los RRBZ, pero era demasiado tarde, Break ya había lanzado su potente rayo eléctrico el cual golpeo directamente a las PPGZ, estas comenzaban a caer rápidamente, pero antes de tocar el suelo, son atrapadas por los RRBZ.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Brick sostenía a Blossom con sus dos brazos, él la miraba preocupado mientras que la apoya delicadamente en el suelo.

-Perdona por… no escucharte… Brick-dice entrecortadamente Blossom mientras que con su mano acariciaba la mejilla de Brick.

-¡Te ordene que no vallas porque sabía que iba a pasar esto!-le dice enojado, pero a la vez preocupado Brick, mientras que comienza a acariciar la mano que ya se encontraba en su mejilla, la de Blossom.

-Perdóname…Brick-termina de decir dejando soltar un último suspiro, y aquella mano que se encontraba en la mejilla de Brick deciente súbitamente hacia el suelo…

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Boomer recuesta, del mismo modo que Brick, a Bubbles en el suelo y comienza a acariciarle el rostro a ella.

-Boomer…gracias por… atraparme…-logra decir mientras que comienza a acariciar la mano de Boomer, la cual se encontraba en su mejilla derecha.

-¡No te preocupes Bubbles, todo va a estar bien!-dice desesperado el rubio, estaba asustado, no quería verla así-te voy a llevar al hospital mas…-pero es interrumpido ya que ella había colocado su dedo índice en su boca.

-Gracias por todo… Boomer- logra decir mientras le regala una hermosa sonrisa, pero la mano que hace unos instantes se encontraba en la boca de Boomer, ahora yacía en el suelo…

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Butch recuesta torpemente a Buttercup en el suelo, una vez hecho esto el comienza a mirarla seriamente a los ojos.

-Que testaruda eres, ¡si me hubieses escuchado no hubiese pasado todo esto!-le reprocha enojado Butch a Buttercup.

-Yo soy así…no puedo… evitarlo-dice Buttercup mientras que comienza a jugar débilmente con el flequillo de Butch-soy muy débil… y por eso me… derroto fácilmente…

Butch sostiene la mano de Buttercup, la cual estaba jugando con su fleco, y entrelazan sus dedos.

-No seas tonta, tú eres muy fuerte-le afirma el pelinegro pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-No lo soy… pero tu si…hazlo pedazos-tras decir esto ella le regala una sonrisa sincera, algo que nunca había recibido Butch de parte de ella, pero su sonrisa se esfuma cuando su mano suelta la suya y cae al suelo…

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Los RRBZ se levantan lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlas, hasta que dan media vuelta con la cabeza baja.

-¡Sus novias son estúpidas si creían que podían derrotarme a mí!-dice burlonamente Break mientras que comienza a reír maléficamente- ¡no solo son estúpidas, sino también horribles y debiluchas!-dice mientras sigue riendo maléficamente. Pero su riza se detiene al ver que de los RRBZ comenzaba a ser emanada un aura de los colores de cada uno…

-Blossom no era estúpida…-comienza a decir Brick sin mirarlo a Break, mientras que de su cuerpo comenzaba a ser expedido un aura de color rojo oscuro-en ocasiones podía llegar a ser despistada…-su apariencia comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente, su cabello comenzaba a crecer hasta llegarle a su cintura, sin mencionar que se encontraba mas erizado y puntiagudo- pero no era estúpida, lo demostraba cada día, se esforzaba siempre al máximo…

-Bubbles no era horrible…-dice Boomer mirando al suelo, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a liberar un aura azul oscuro-es la chica más hermosa que eh conocido en mi vida…-al igual que Brick, su apariencia comenzaba a cambiar, pero en su caso, su cabello no crecía, sino que se encontraba mas desordenado y puntiagudo que de costumbre- no tienes derecho para insultarla de ese modo… ni mucho menos para llamarla horrible…

-Buttercup no era débil…-continua Butch sin mirar a Break, y del mismo modo que sus hermanos, su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar un aura verde oscuro- ella era la chica mas fuerte que podía existir…-lo mismo le sucede a Butch, su cabello, en especial su fleco, comienza a elevarse, tanto que la cinta que lo ataba se rompe por la presión ejercida, y rápidamente se torna puntiaguda, como si de un erizo se tratase-era testaruda y odiaba que le den órdenes… nunca estábamos de acuerdo, ella siempre discutía al igual que yo, pero nunca se rendía…

-¡Pero jamás…jamás te perdonaremos en esta vida por lo que les hiciste Break!-gritan los tres mirándolos por fin fijamente a los ojos a Break, mientras que de sus cuerpos el aura comenzaba a ser más y más fuerte, el susodicho los veía muy sorprendido, nunca espero que llegara a pasar algo como esto.

Los RRBZ ya no tenían brillo en sus ojos, en ellos solo se podían ver ira, odio, rencor y destrucción. Las heridas que tenían en su cuerpo comenzaban a sanar rápidamente. Pareciera como si estuvieran poseídos, como si algo que se encontraba dormido había sido despertado…

Break estaba jugando con fuego…y si juegas con fuego… terminaras quemándote…

Continuara…

**Bueno, hasta ahí les dejare la historia, para ver si les interesa o no xD, si les interesa, me enviaran review diciendo cosas como "¡Como te atreviste a matar a las PPGZ!" y cosas así, pero si es que lo leen así porque así, pues… en fin, yo seguiré subiendo lo que tengo escrito hasta el momento =D.**

**Emmm, como me explico mejor mmm, la apariencia de los RRBZ en esa transformación,… no me salen las palabras T.T, solo puedo decir que los describí inspirado en el segundo estilo que tienen los RRB en el cartoon, ya saben, Butch con los pelos parados, Boomer mas despeinado, y Brick con el pelo largo.**

**Pero si se les hace complicado el imaginárselos con esa apariencia pues, entren a mi perfil, después en webpage, y entraran en mi cuenta de DevianArt, allí tengo subidos algunos dibujos de los RRBZ en ese estado, para así facilitarles la imaginación XD.**

**Bueno, ahora si no tengo nada más que aclarar, así que me despido, nos vemos pronto =D, bye!!!**


	12. ¡El Destructivo Poder De Los RRBZ!

**Jeje, como veo que les intereso, aquí está el capitulo 12, espero que les sea interesante xD jaja, y emm contestando al los review:**

**Carito-fox: es que me gusta cortarlo en esas partes XD, jejeU, que bueno que te parezca interesante ^^U.**

**Gabiiii981: grax por mirar mis dibujos ^^, me siento mejor al saber que alguien los ah visto xP, jeje, y pues bueno, sobre tus dibujos, tu hazlos ^^, que seguro te quedaran bien ^^, siempre y cuando te esfuerces =D.**

**Tavor: man, que weno que te guste mi fic =D, y emm, como te prometí, ya leí tu fic =D, únicamente volveré a repetirte que te quedo bien chido tu fic, síguelo pronto =D.**

**W-20: pues, no se qué decir, ¿prefieres que a Brick le ponga una espada, a Butch un hacha y a Boomer un arco y flechas?... XD jaja, no pude evitar hacer ese comentario, perdón xD jajaja, pues man, es el primer fic que escribo, y esas armas son las primeras que se me vinieron a la mente ñ_ñU, me gusto como se veían con ellas, así que por eso decidí dejárselas. Y pues, con respecto a sus aparatos, era demasiado simple si les ponía los relojes solos, pss, no sé, fue una idea que me vino a la cabeza en un momento, mas nada ñ_ñUU.**

**Bueno, como no tengo más nada que responder, continúo con el fic:**

**Disclaimer: Ni las PPGZ ni los RRBZ me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken y de CN.**

Capitulo XII: ¡El Destructivo Poder De Los RRBZ!

Los RRBZ ya no eran los mismos, su apariencia ah cambiado y ya no tenían control sobre sus cuerpos, habían perdido toda razón y cordura, era como si estuviesen poseídos por algo…

-¡Qué demonios les pasa!-dice exaltado Break al ver la transformación de sus hermanos, los tres se dirigen a una velocidad sorprendente hacia el, y no tiene otra opción que defenderse-¡Barrera Eléctrica!-concluye de decir mientras que vuelve a crear ese escudo eléctrico que lo había protegido la última vez.

Las manos de los RRBZ comenzaban a brillar fuertemente, como si estuvieran cargándose de energía, mientras que se movían a gran velocidad hacia Break, el cual ya tenía activado su campo eléctrico.

Ellos golpean con sus puños fuertemente la barrera, la cual a causa del fuerte impacto de los tres comenzaba a debilitarse rápidamente, ninguno daba un paso hacia atrás, seguían ejerciendo presión hasta que por fin rompen el escudo.

-¡Mierda!-logra decir Break al recibir los tres poderosos golpes de parte de los RRBZ, la terrible fuerza que tenían era demasiada, que a causa del golpe, el de ojos purpura salió disparado a gran velocidad impactando en un edificio y demoliéndolo al instante.

El comportamiento de los tres era diferente, se movían como bestias salvajes, su velocidad había sido incrementada considerablemente, sin mencionar su fuerza, Break estaba comenzando a salir de los escombros cuando los RRBZ no pierden el tiempo y lo vuelven a atacar de la misma manera, no le daban tiempo a Break de contraatacar.

-¡No puedo creer que se hayan vuelto tan fuertes!-pensaba Break por dentro tras recibir consecutivamente los ataques de los RRBZ-¡si no hago algo rápido me eliminaran!

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Mientras que los RRBZ atacaban descontroladamente a Break, tres chicas se encontraban en el suelo, las cuales comenzaban a abrir los ojos después de estar desmayadas hasta hace unos instantes.

-¿Qué sucedió?-dice una de las tres, la cual tenía el cabello rubio, al intentar levantarse, pero siente un terrible dolor en la pierna, el cual le impide estar de pie y vuelve a caer al suelo.

-¿Estás bien Bubbles?-le pregunta la pelirroja intentando levantarse, la cual logro hacerlo, pero le era muy difícil así que decide volar.

-No lo se, me duele todo el cuerpo-le responde la rubia mientras que empieza a volar al igual que su amiga.

-Que dolor de cabeza que siento-comienza a decir la morena mientras que se acerca volando hacia las otras dos-¿qué fue lo que paso?

La pelirroja comienza a pensar y les responde-nos desmayamos después de que nos ataco…- comienza a decir-¡Break!-logra terminar de decir al recordar al RRBZ purpura que las había atacado anteriormente.

-¡Es verdad, Break nos derroto de un solo ataque!-comienza a recordar Bubbles.

-Y después los RRBZ…-dice Blossom mientras que comienzan a recordar lo sucedido, cuando los chicos las atraparon en el aire y las depositaron en el suelo, y cuando ellas…

-Hablando de los chicos, ¿donde están?-intentaba cambiar de tema Buttercup, a lo cual, las chicas comienzan a buscar con la mirada a los RRBZ-¡miren ahí están!

Pero las tres quedan perplejas por lo que veían, los RRBZ estaban atacando descontroladamente a Break, no le daban un segundo solo, a penas lo golpeaba fuertemente Brick ya lo recibía Boomer con otro potente golpe enviándolo muy lejos, pero esta vez también es recibido por Butch el cual al igual que los otros, lo golpea fuertemente y así sucesivamente.

-¡Miren, lo están derrotando!-comenta feliz Bubbles, pero al ver detenidamente a Boomer, se da cuenta de que algo andaba mal- chicas…-logra decir temblorosamente mientras que comienza a señalar en dirección a los RRBZ.

Blossom y Buttercup comienzan a mirar en dirección a los RRBZ y se percatan de que su apariencia era distinta, atacaban desesperadamente, como si no tuviesen uso de razón y cordura, pareciese que estuvieran poseídos. Al verlos detenidamente logran ver como de sus cuerpos comenzaba a ser emanado un aura muy fuerte.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Los RRBZ estaban cargando nuevamente sus puños de energía, estaban por darle el golpe final, el cual lo acabaría definitivamente.

-¡No tengo otra opción, es ahora o nunca!-dice Break al ver que los RRBZ se dirigían rápidamente desde distintos ángulos hacia el, y de alguna manera, el desaparece cambiando de lugar con una marioneta, como las que habían derrotado hace un mes los RRBZ, a lo cual los chicos lo destruyen con ese ataque devastador.

Break había desaparecido, y no había con quien poder desahogar la furia que tenían los RRBZ, así que sucede lo peor… ellos comienzan a destruir la ciudad, las PPGZ quedan en shock con lo sucedido, no podían creer lo que pasaba.

-¡Chicas, hay que hacer algo rápido, antes de que los RRBZ destruyan toda la ciudad!-les dice Blossom mientras las demás asienten con la cabeza y se separan.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Blossom se dirige hacia Brick, el estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, todo lo que se interponía en su camino era destruido al instante, a lo cual ella intenta razonar con el.

-¡Brick, reacciona!- le grita la pelirroja, al decir esto Brick la mira fríamente, vuela rápidamente hacia ella y comienza a estrangularla con una sola mano. Ella intenta soltarse, pero era inútil ya que era demasiado fuerte, no podía hacer nada, solo se le ocurre acariciarle el rostro a Brick en un último intento-Brick…por favor… reacciona…-logra decir dificultosamente.

Brick al sentir esa caricia en su mejilla deja de apretar con fuerza el cuello de Blossom, y comienza a soltarla lentamente. Blossom comienza a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, al recuperarse comienza a mirar a Brick, el cual estaba quieto, pero aun se encontraba con esa aura roja.

-¡Brick!-dice la pelirroja a la vez que se acerca rápidamente hacia el chico y lo abraza fuertemente-¿qué te ocurrió Brick?-le dice mientras que le vuelve a acariciar la mejilla, ella lo miraba muy preocupada, él la mira a los ojos, y entonces comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, su aura roja oscura comenzaba a desaparecer rápidamente, y su apariencia volvía a la normalidad.

-Blossom…- no resistió mas y se desmayo, tanto poder lo dejo exhausto.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Bubbles vuela hacia donde se encontraba Boomer, el cual estaba destruyendo los edificios más cercanos.

-¿¡Boomer, que te sucede!?-le pregunta asustada Bubbles, al ver en el estado en que se encontraba el rubio, el cual al verla intenta atacarla, pero no lo hace, se desvía y sigue destruyendo los edificios.

Bubbles estaba muy preocupada, y él ni siquiera le prestaba atención a ella, así que no resiste mas y vuela rápidamente hacia él y lo abraza por detrás-¿¡Boomer, que te sucede, eres distinto!?-dice comenzando a llorar, mientras que Boomer la mira con esos ojos de furia y odio-¿¡donde está el Boomer inocente y tierno que yo conocía!?-preguntaba mientras seguía llorando.

Boomer aun la seguía viéndola con esos ojos llenos de furia, pero de pronto le empieza a doler fuertemente la cabeza, a la vez que el aura azul oscura comenzaba a desaparecer y el empezaba a volver a la normalidad-Bubbles…-logra decir antes de desmayarse.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Buttercup vuela velozmente hacia el pelinegro, el cual destruía descontroladamente todo a su paso, edificios, autos y demás.

-¡Oye torpe, deja de destruir la ciudad!-le comienza a ordenar la morena- ¡si no lo haces tendré que patearte el trasero para que reacciones!-dice intentando captar la atención del pelinegro, pero él no la escuchaba, estaba muy concentrado destruyendo todo a su paso como para prestarle atención.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!-le dice molesta, pero seguía sin responderle, ella no aguanta más y comienza a atacarlo-¡Golpe Sónico!- ella le lanza su ataque, a lo cual Butch lo desvía golpeándolo con su puño. Buttercup quedo sorprendida por eso, el había desviado su ataque como si no fuese nada.

Butch la mira y ella siente como un escalofrío corría por toda su espalda, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero el comienza a volar velozmente hacia ella e intenta atacarla.

Buttercup estaba inmóvil, no podía moverse y él se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella hasta que al fin reacciona-¡Butch detente!- pero era demasiado tarde, el estaba por golpearla fuertemente en el rostro a lo cual ella se cubre, pero no siente nada.

Ella se sorprende al ver como el puño de Butch se encontraba frente a ella, el había detenido su ataque justo a tiempo-Butch, tu…- pero se detiene al ver como el comenzaba a sujetarse la cabeza, su aura verde oscura estaba disminuyendo y su apariencia volvía a la normalidad

-Buttercup…- logro decir en un suspiro el pelinegro antes de desmayarse.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Las PPGZ se encontraban junto a los RRBZ, los cuales ahora estaban desmayados, el poder que había despertado en ellos los había dejado exhaustos…

Continuara…

**Oigan… quien dijo que estaban muertas? xD jajaja, yo nomas puse, ¿muertas? , o sea, refiriéndome a que podían o no estar muertas xD jejeU, pero bueh, ya dejando de lado mi estupidez, me despido hasta la próxima XD, jeje, espero les guste el capitulo, y me dejen reviews ^^ adiós =D.**

**Atte. Blitzer (Karlos)**


	13. ¡Poder del Berserker!

**Jejeje, emm no hay mucho que explicar, tan solo quizás que:**

**W-20: Hey, descuida xD, no te enojes XD jaja, además, en el review anterior no habías explicado eso de las armas (únicamente hiciste referencia a que no te gustaban las armas o algo así) recién en el ultimo review que dejaste diste a conocer tu opinión de las armas evolucionadas (la cerbatana de Brick, el boomerang de Butch, etc.) si lo hubiese leído antes, quizás hubiese respondido mas maduramente jaja XD. Pero bueno man, a decir verdad esas armas que dijiste no están nada mal, pero ya es tarde para mí el modificarlo al fic. Aunque grax por la idea =D.**

**Bueno, como no tengo nada que decir subo el capitulo:**

**Disclaimer: Ni las PPGZ ni los RRBZ me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken y de CN.**

Capitulo XIII: ¡Poder del Berserker!

Las PPGZ estaban junto a los ahora dormidos RRBZ, al fin se habían tranquilizado, y ellas no comprendían nada de lo que sucedía.

-¿Que es lo que les pudo pasar chicas?-preguntaba la rubia, a lo cual las demás niegan con la cabeza.

-Ni idea- responde la pelinegra mientras que mira a Butch dormido.

-Sera mejor que los llevemos con el profesor-continua Blossom mientras que comienza a intentar levantar a Brick, las demás asienten y hacen lo mismo.

Las tres volaban lentamente ya que estaban sin fuerzas y el cargar a los RRBZ se les hacia muy difícil, hasta que finalmente logran llegar al laboratorio del profesor. Al entrar se encuentran con Ken el cual al verlos se dirige rápidamente hacia ellos junto con Peach.

-¡Chicas, que bueno que están bien!-les dice el perrito robótico.

-Define bien-le responde algo molesta la morocha.

-Hay que llevarlos con el profesor para que los examine y curemos sus heridas- continua Ken, las chicas asienten y siendo ayudadas, se dirigen hacia el profesor en el laboratorio, el cual las estaba esperando.

-Vengan chicas, recuéstenlos en estas camillas-les dice el profesor mientras que las ayuda a recostar a los RRBZ, a la vez que ellas se sientan en los asientos más cercanos, Ken comenzaba a curar sus heridas.

El profesor comenzaba a analizar a los RRBZ con una maquina, la cual con un laser comenzaba a escanear los cuerpos de los chicos, verificando que este todo en orden. Al cabo de unos minutos el análisis se completo y poco a poco los RRBZ comenzaban a recobrar la conciencia.

-Mi cabeza…-dicen los tres al mismo tiempo mientras se frotan la cabeza con sus manos y se sientan-¡Break!-reaccionan los tres exaltados al recordar lo sucedido.

-Tranquilos chicos, todo está bien-les responde el profesor.

-¿Pero como…?-pregunta Brick, pero se detiene por que le empieza a doler la cabeza.

-No se preocupen, ustedes derrotaron a Break, ¿no lo recuerdan?-pregunta Blossom acercándose hacia los chicos seguida de Bubbles y Buttercup.

-Pues… no, lo último que recuerdo es que Break las ataco y luego…-pero se detienen ya que nuevamente les comienza a doler la cabeza.

-Al parecer perdieron la memoria de las últimas horas-dice Ken a lo cual los chicos lo miran sorprendidos.

-Miren-les dice el profesor señalando hacia los monitores-eso es lo que sucedió-y comienza a ser emitido como ellos se transformaban en eso y atacaban descontroladamente a Break.

Los RRBZ no podían creer lo que veían, ¿esos tres eran ellos?, era imposible que ellos sean capaces de provocar tanta destrucción y que no lo recuerden.

-Profesor-comienza a decir Butch- ¿¡cómo es posible que no recordemos algo como eso!?

-Pues, en mi opinión-comienza a explicarles Ken- al transformarse en ese estado, ustedes perdieron todo uso de razón y sentido, lo cual provoco que no puedan recordar nada de lo sucedido durante ese lapso de tiempo.

-Pero eh descubierto que ese poder yace dormido dentro de ustedes, lo que significa que podrían utilizarlo si así lo desean…-comentaba el profesor, a lo cual todos los presentes se exaltaron al escucharlo-chicas, ¿podrían irse unos segundos?, necesito estar a solas con los RRBZ-les dice el profesor a lo que ellas se disponen a retirarse del laboratorio.

-¿Que hará con nosotros?-pregunta algo confundido Boomer.

-No se preocupen-termina de decir Ken mientras que con una maquina comenzaba a examinarlos.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Las horas pasan y las chicas estaban inquietándose, no sabían lo que el profesor estaba haciendo con los RRBZ.

-¿Que creen que les este haciendo el profesor?-pregunta Miyako, al ver que hace tiempo que no saben nada de los chicos.

-No lo se-le responde Momoko-y eso es lo que me preocupa, pero en ese instante se abre la puerta y logran ver al profesor y a los RRBZ.

-Chicas, ya pueden pasar-les dice, ellas entran al laboratorio, estaban intrigadas por saber que era lo que sucedía-quiero que estén todos cuando les informe esto.

-¡Ya basta de tanto suspenso y suéltelo de una buena vez!-grita furiosa Kaoru.

-Calma Kaoru-le dice el profesor mientras que comienza a sacar los celulares de los RRBZ-chicas, en estas horas que estuvimos examinando a los RRBZ y logramos comprobar mi teoría-comienza a decir mientras que les entrega los celulares a los chicos-como había dicho, ese poder se encuentra dentro de los RRBZ, pero está dormido, y por alguna razón, durante la batalla contra Break, este se despertó-comenzaba a explicar el profesor.

-Como dijo el profesor, ese poder está dentro de ustedes, lo que significa que pueden controlarlo-continúa explicando Ken, refiriéndose a los RRBZ-por eso el profesor y yo les hicimos unas modificaciones a sus celulares, ahora pueden abrirlos-se refería a los celulares.

Los RRBZ abren sus celulares y logran comprobar que había una tecla nueva, la cual tenía el símbolo de un rayo y sobre este, se encontraba inscripto las letras "PB"

-¿"PB"?-preguntan confundidos los chicos.

-Si, Power of Berserker-les responden Ken y el profesor al mismo tiempo-significa Poder del Berserker.

-Pero… ¿qué es un Berserker?-pregunta inocentemente Boomer, a lo que Butch le da un golpe en la cabeza-¿¡por qué me golpeas!?

-¡Idiota, como no vas a saber que son los Berserker!-le grita furioso-los Berserker son…-comienza a decir el pelinegro, pero se detiene-no me acuerdo-al decir esto, todos se caen al suelo.

-Los Berserker eran guerreros vikingos que combatían en trance, poseídos por el odio, insensibles al dolor-comenzaba a explicarle Brick-se lanzaban al combate con furia ciega, incluso sin armadura ni protección alguna, su sola presencia atemorizaba a sus enemigos e incluso a sus compañeros de batalla-termina de explicarles el pelirrojo a lo que Ken y el profesor asienten en signo de que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-pregunta el pelinegro.

-Por qué lo vimos hoy en clase de historia y tú estabas durmiendo-le contesta el pelirrojo a lo que el pelinegro comienza a reír.

-Ah, cierto, por eso no lo sabía-dice mientras que se rascaba la cabeza-pero cambiando de tema, ¿así que nos podremos transformar en eso?-pregunta mientras que señala con el dedo el monitor, el cual aun estaba transmitiendo el video en el que ellos aparecían poseídos.

-Sí, solo deben mantener presionada esa tecla durante unos segundos y pronunciar ¡Power of Berserker!-les explica Ken, Butch estaba a punto de hacerlo pero es detenido por el profesor.

-Pero antes que lo hagan debo advertirles-les habla seriamente el profesor, parecía preocupado.

-¿De qué les debe advertir profesor?-pregunta Miyako.

-Chicos, al transformarse, ustedes podrán controlar ese gigantesco poder, pero…-comenzaba a explicarles el profesor, mientras que su rostro comenzaba a ser más serio y preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntan las chicas, mientras que el profesor toma un poco de aire y continua.

-Podrán transformarse únicamente por 30 minutos, pero a medida que pase el tiempo, ustedes irán perdiendo cada vez más y más el uso de razón…-les dice el profesor-volverán a comportarse como salvajes y destruirán todo a su paso, sin importarles lo que les suceda a los demás…-los chicos al escucharlo quedan sorprendidos.

-¡Eso es terrible!-dicen las chicas, al saber de lo que ellos eran capaces de hacer en ese estado.

-Pero eso no es todo…-comienza a contar Ken de la misma manera que su padre- si se exceden de los 30 minutos es probable que no vuelvan a la normalidad, o peor aun…si no lo hacen en menos de 24 horas ustedes…

-¿¡Nosotros que!?-preguntan exaltados los RRBZ, el suspenso los estaba matando.

-Ustedes…morirán-termina de decir pausadamente Ken y el profesor, ante tal respuesta, todos los presentes quedan sorprendidos.

-Si no vuelven a la normalidad en menos de 24 horas, sus cuerpos no resistirán tanto poder…-comienza a explicarles el profesor, el cual es interrumpido por Ken.

-Ese incontenible poder no puede estar encerrado por tanto tiempo, y sus cuerpos al no resistirlo se… autodestruirán-termina de explicarles Ken.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban en shock, ¿que ellos se autodestruirían al no poder soportar tanto poder?, eso si que era una mala noticia.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Ken y el profesor. Sin duda alguna, un gran poder tiene sus ventajas y desventajas.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de Nueva Saltadilla se encontraba un joven tirado en el suelo muy malherido, cubierto por sangre y una persona se acerca lentamente hacia él.

-Pero que tenemos aquí…-comienza a decir aquella persona-serás perfecto para mis experimentos-termina de decir mientras que comienza a reír maléficamente

Aquel sujeto recoge al joven y se lo lleva en su vehículo. Según parece, algo malo va a suceder…

Continuara…

**Uff, ya llego la peor parte, y no es por que pasara algo malo en el fic, es solo que hasta acá tengo escrito XD, ya después la inspiración para continuarlo se me esfumo -_-, pero intentare continuarlo lo más pronto posible ^^.**

**Atte. Blitzer (Karlos)**


End file.
